Insatiable
by Paola Alarsil
Summary: Se suponía que sólo era un "capricho"; sin embargo, la anhela y necesita cada vez con más fuerza. Aquella emoción sin nombre se ha vuelto insaciable y es algo que solo Tamao consigue aliviar en él. Pero ella ha venido con una decisión diferente esa noche y Ren verá su más grande temor a punto de cumplirse, descubriendo que la saciedad plena solo se halla en la desnudez del alma.
1. Capricho

**INSATIABLE**

.

* * *

Hola lectores, a los nuevos, muchas gracias por darle clic al fic, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado.

Y a mis queridos lectores de "Casi en el Paraíso", heme aquí con una nueva historia =D. ¿Me extrañaron? =D porque yo sí T_T! y bueno, no es la secuela que esperaban xD, pero espero que les guste.

**Advertencia:** es Rate T a M, (Aparecerá M en el rate oficial. Presiento que a Stellar le agradará ese detalle) XD, oh y… Traté de respetar lo que leí del manga lo máximo posible =P, entiéndase que no menciono a la descendencia de Ren por mucho que debiera xD. (Lo siento, Takei. Yo no tengo la culpa de tus elucubraciones macabras =D)

Oh y, ya saben, los personajes son del elucubrador, que diga, de Takei.

A leer =D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capítulo I: Capricho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siempre se daba de esa forma, siempre era igual y a la vez cada encuentro era distinto. Se había acostumbrado a ella de una forma no planeada; tanto, que hacerse a la idea que ella pudiera salir de su vida de un momento a otro, se le hacía insoportable.

Creyó en un primer instante, que toda aquella revolución interior era otra de las manifestaciones de su "psiquis rebelde"; culpó después al hecho de no ser más un niño, sino un hombre para justificar aquella impensada atracción. Lo llamó _"Capricho"_, diciéndose día con día que al "saciarlo", quedaría satisfecho, podría avanzar, seguir su camino como ni nada ni nadie nunca le hubiera perturbado.

Pero lo cierto era que nunca estuvo listo para una situación así; una en la que no pudiera guiarse por practicidades por mucho que lo intentara. Por primera vez en su vida una situación lo sobrepasó y lo peor era que había sido capaz de controlarlo por la fuerza.

Aquellas circunstancias lo tenían allí, meses después, en una situación que nunca esperó para sí…

… _Esperando_, o siendo más específico: _esperándola. _ Quizá, lo irónico del asunto era que ese ímpetu por tenerla, en lugar de disminuir con el tiempo, había crecido en su interior hasta límites inimaginables.

No fue más que un mero instinto de posesión al inicio, uno que luego fue creciendo hasta hacerse incontrolable y completamente irreconocible para alguien como él, a quien su naturaleza oficialmente seria lo había definido por años.

Lógicamente tuvo su etapa de negación y evasión, considerando a esa molesta sensación como un "virus", de esos que una vez que se instalaban en el sistema, ponían todo el usual orden completamente de cabeza. Así se sentía él, con su mundo de cabeza; con el ritmo de su vida a la espera del son que ella decidiera tocar, aunque probablemente Tamao ni siquiera estaría enterada de ello.

Ingenua, ¿Cómo no percatarse que le tenía completamente en la palma de su mano?

... prueba de ello era estar de nuevo en ese lugar.

... aguardando... como jamás pensó que haría alguna vez.

... ansioso... cual chiquillo esperando una primera cita.

... con pensamientos en clásica dialéctica, tratando de predecir si aparecería su silueta al siguiente minuto o si sería ella la primera en dar la espalda y no regresar nunca más.

Al imaginarlo, la pregunta que inmediatamente se creaba en su cabeza era: _¿Le dejaría irse?, _la posibilidad de que ella terminara aquella situación entre ambos era latente y siempre prefería atacarlo cuando se hallaba solo, ansioso y esperándola… era tedioso.

Checó su reloj por cuarta vez en media hora; _"Apenas cinco minutos desde la última vez", _ Ok, cinco o diez, Tamao estaba retrasada y eso bien podría ser algo sin importancia o bien un terrible augurio_._ Suspiró fastidiado consigo mismo al no poder evitar esa impaciencia perturbadora e irrefrenable siempre que ella estaba involucraba, y es que sencillamente, su ansia por esa mujer le hacía perder la lógica.

_"¿Porque tenía que ser ella?" _de toda la población femenina existente en todo el mundo, sin selección de raza o idioma,_ ¿Por qué ella?_

Esa pregunta ya le era frecuente y cada vez que volvía a sus pensamientos, sabía de antemano que no obtendría una respuesta completa, ni siquiera un atisbo…

… porque era bonita…

… porque le gustó…

… porque ella también había cambiado…

… porque… porque… porque… (Podía seguir y seguir y seguir…)

¡Era frustrante!

Echó la cabeza para atrás tratando de controlar su genio, respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y subsumiendo aquella frustración latente en una mueca de burla hacia sí mismo. Recordar cómo había comenzado todo, solo aumentaba la ironía.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba de paso por Japón luego de casi 7 años cuando encontró a Yoh por casualidad mientras cruzaba una calle. Su amigo llevaba de la mano al pequeño Hanna, su hijo de 6 años.

_. —"Tremendo precoz resultó el reyecito"—. _Pensó el shaman de China, no pudiendo evitar las innatas preguntas del niño sobre las peleas shaman de su adolescencia. Para tener la edad que tenía estaba muy bien enterado.

10 minutos más tarde declinar la invitación del Rey Shaman y del "principito" para quedarse unos días en Funbari, fue imposible.

"_Dos días"_ se prometió, considerando que no significarían un gran retraso en su agenda; además de ser la forma perfecta para picar en el enfado de su padre y trasmitirle el mensaje de que no manejaría nunca por completo su vida ni sus decisiones, por mucho que se esforzara colmándolo de responsabilidades con los negocios familiares.

"_Perfecto plan"_ pensó entonces. _"Como todo lo que hago"_

Sin embargo, nada le habría podido advertir que había llegado a la pensión solo para presenciar el fin de todos sus pasos "fríamente calculados".

Jamás olvidaría aquél día.

. — ¿Será un cliente?—. Dijo Yoh ante el sonido de la campana que usaban a manera de timbre.

Anna Kyoyama, quien estaba a unos pasos de ambos con su hijo en brazos, desvió un poco la mirada, lució concentrada varios segundos antes de ponerse de pie, dejar a Hanna Asakura con su padre y entrar a la casa sin decir media palabra.

. — ¿Annita?

. — ¿Adónde fue mamá Anna?—. Preguntó el niño.

. — No lo sé, quizá sea un cliente—. Le dijo Yoh, reteniendo al niño de la cintura, pues quería seguir los pasos de su madre.

. — _"Querrá cobrar por adelantado también"_—. Pensó Ren al recordar que la bienvenida de la dueña de casa, era recitar las tarifas de alojamiento—. Qué raro que no te haya enviado a ti.

Yoh parecía pensar lo mismo.

. — Es cierto… ¿Qué me ibas a decir, Ren?

. — Que partiré hoy dentro de…—. Comenzó a decir él cuando Anna apareció de nuevo.

. — ¿Quién era?—. Preguntó Yoh. Hanna prestó atención.

. — Tamao ha regresado—. Anunció la sacerdotisa—. Yoh, ayúdala con su equipaje.

. — Así que ha regresado ya... jijiji ¡Eso sí que es una buena noticia!—. Dijo Yoh mientras se ponía de pie muy animoso.

. — ¡Mamá Tamao regresó!—. Vitoreó Hanna Asakura unos segundos, para luego tornar su expresión emocionada en confusión—. ¿Eso significa que deberé entrenar doble?

Ren no entendió el comentario, Anna en cambio solo rodó los ojos al techo.

. — Yoh...—. Le llamó con voz seria cuando él se disponía a ir con Tamao. Yoh tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Tamao ha venido de cumplir parte de su entrenamiento ¿Entendido?, no quiero escuchar que le pides que se ocupe de tus tareas en la casa.

Un aura medio gris envolvió al rey shaman.

. — Ahora ve a ayudarla...—. Dijo Anna—. Ella es capaz de querer hacerlo todo por su cuenta si sigues haciéndole esperar.

. — No se desanime, Amo Yoh—. Intervino Amidamaru decidiendo aparecer.

. — je... sí, seguro que sí...—. Rió Yoh.

. — Hanna—. Continuó Anna y el pequeño sintió una corriente eléctrica paralizarle por completo, la voz de su madre había sonado demasiado seria—. Que no se te pegue la manía de quejarte por el entrenamiento como lo hacía tu padre. Tamao y yo sabemos lo que hacemos ¿Entendido?

. — Sí, madre—. Respondió Hanna y casi se colocó en firmes.

Yoh entonces recordó a Ren.

. — Ven conmigo, necesitaré ayuda.

El aludido le observó de reojo, iba a declinar el "interesante" ofrecimiento, cuando Anna intervino otra vez.

. — Será suficiente contigo—. Ren le miró algo sorprendido, _"Vaya, alguien me reconoce status aquí"_—. Además, amigo tuyo o no, Tao es un huésped.

_"Lógico"_, pensó Ren, para Anna Kyoyama, su valía como persona se reducía al monto que había pagado por huésped. Ahogó de nuevo una risita burlona por la condición de su amigo, el todopoderoso rey Shaman reducido a un Bellboy. En fin… los designios de los Grandes Espíritus eran indescifrables.

Irónicamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que siguiera los pasos del rey dentro de la casa; no era que muriera de ganas por cargar maletas ajenas; sino que prefería VER a Yoh haciéndolo, que quedarse en el patio con Anna y su pose de leona cuidando a su cachorro.

… Se recordó a sí mismo caminando con desgano, agradeciendo que ese fuera su último día allí, cuando al pie de la escalera que conectaba al piso superior, notó la presencia de la anunciada "Tamao", la chiquilla shaman de peculiar cabello rosa que ahora llevaba muy largo, la misma chiquilla que los había seguido a la batalla por los Grandes Espíritus hacía 7 años, quien prácticamente no hablaba más de lo necesario y que constantemente seguía con la mirada a Yoh; realmente era todo lo que podía decir él... Ren Tao, de ella… puesto que no la conocía más allá.

. — ¡Don Yoh, déjelo, yo puedo hacerlo!—. Decía la muchacha de espaldas a él, tratando de quitarle las maletas a Yoh, quien se limitó a elevarlas por encima de la cabeza de ella mientras reía.

. — Tamao, yo las llevaré, están algo pesadas.

. — Pero es que…

. — Ah ¡Viniste!—. Dijo Yoh notando su presencia—. Qué bueno, ¿Ves Tamao?, si te hace sentir mejor no lo haré solo. Ren me ayudará ¿No es así, Ren?

. — _"¿Estás de broma? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De qué me viste cara?"_—. Pensó Ren, dedicando una no muy bonita mirada a su mejor amigo, e iba a decirlo en voz alta, cuando de pronto ella volteó.

Ese primer momento fue casi como una alucinación. De alguna inexplicable manera, en cuanto ella posó su mirada suave y alegre sobre él, se detuvo el tiempo. Olvidó su molestia por la afirmación de su amigo, olvidó incluso que Yoh estaba ahí y todo el mundo se redujo a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Jamás sabría definir si perdió el sentido del tiempo al tener de frente aquella mirada suave y algo despistada, o si el detalle de sus cabellos largos cayendo sobre su rostro le cautivó primero, o si fue esa pequeña sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios mientras acomodaba sus cabellos tras su oreja. De lo único que fue consciente en ese momento, fue de hacer recibido una especie de impacto que le había impedido reaccionar, hasta que Basón decidió intervenir.

. — "_Señorito, le han hablado"_.

Cayó en cuenta de su inacción al notar las miradas un tanto confusa de Tamao y algo curiosa por parte de Yoh.

. — Ahm… —. Titubeó él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza, ¿Desde cuándo él tenía ese tipo de actitudes? _"¡Basón, haz algo! ¡¿Qué me dijeron?!"_ acudió a su espíritu sin hablar.

. — _"La señorita le ha saludado"—. _Respondió el espíritu sin poner en evidencia a su amo.

¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿A qué hora?! ¡Él no había escuchado absolutamente nada!

. — ¡Ah, ya sé!, seguro no se acuerda de ti, Tamao—. Intervino Yoh oportunamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha—. Jijiji… pero sí se conocen; Ren, aunque Tamao ha cambiado bastante desde el torneo.

. — _"¿Señorito, se encuentra bien?"_—. Apremió Basón usando su conexión especial con el shaman, sin que los demás se percataran ni mucho menos le oyeran.

. — Claro…—. Logró decir Ren recuperando el habla—. Creo recordar ahora.

. — jijiji ¿Lo ves?—. Agregó Yoh en dirección a Tamao.

. — Ha pasado tiempo—. Continuó Tamao y la confusión en sus ojos fue llenada de nuevo con su habitual amabilidad, así también volvió su sonrisa—. Me da gusto que haya decidido visitar Japón y a Don Yoh, siempre es agradable recibir amigos.

Pero una vez más, ante su sonrisa, Yoh desapareció de la escena a sus ojos, y solamente quedó ella. No entendió de primer momento por qué le prestó tal atención, de hecho se molestó consigo mismo al no poder recordar nada de lo que ella le había dicho. Tan solo se le había quedado viendo, incapaz de poder quitar su atención de sus labios.

"_Señorito", _apremió Basón una vez más, sacándole del trance.

Ella no hablaba más, ¿Qué había dicho en primer lugar?, por más que intentaba no lograba recordarlo y... ¡¿Por qué diablos ella le miraba tan amable y sonriente?! Eso era molesto, era demasiado molesto no saber ni poder hacer nada que simulara su acostumbrada seriedad.

... _"¡Eso no tiene importancia ahora!"_, se dijo en ese entonces.

_"Señorito, diga algo… lo que sea"_ le indicó Basón.

. — Gracias—. Logró decir él sintiéndose a salvo y tratando de ignorar después la confusa mirada que Tamamura le dirigió.

. — Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos. Don Yoh, yo puedo subir las maletas sola, seguro usted y el joven Ren tienen mucho de qué charlar—. Dijo Tamao tratando de coger las maletas de nuevo.

. — Si te dejo hacerlo, Anna me regañará—. Dijo Yoh—. ¿Y en qué quedamos Tami?, Pasamos de "Joven" al "Don"... solo soy Yoh.

Estaban en ello cuando Ren sintió una presencia a su lado, giró la cabeza y encontró a Hanna Asakura. La mirada del pequeño estaba fija en Tamamura, como esperando a ser notado. Casi en mudo llamado, Tamao giró la cabeza y sorprendentemente para Ren, sus ojos se tornaron analíticos y severos. Casi a fiel copia de Anna.

Yoh lució preocupado observándolos a ambos. Posó nuevamente la mano sobre el hombro de Tamao y abrió la boca, listo a intervenir sin que Ren entendiera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella pareció reaccionar al toque del rey, parpadeó confusa un par de veces y una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en su rostro. La severidad se había borrado por completo.

. — Hola Hanna—. Saludó ella acuclillándose para quedar a su altura, sonriéndole con suavidad y abriendo los brazos para recibirlo. Ren escuchó cómo Hanna contenía el aliento.

. — ¡Madre!—. Exclamó el niño dos segundos después antes de abrazar gustoso a la mujer de cabello rosa.

Algo no cuadraba ahí, ¿Madre? ¿Por qué le decía así si su madre era Anna?, Yoh en su lugar no parecía nada preocupado, al contrario, parecía aliviado observando la escena, Tamao Tamamura lucía como una madre reencontrándose con su hijo tras una larga ausencia. No había sentido en todo ello.

Luego, los dos Asakura y Tamao subieron a la planta superior, en tanto que Ren trataba de entender toda la información y de paso las nuevas sensaciones que había experimentado en ese pasillo…

Después de ese breve episodio ni siquiera valió la intervención de Basón para serenarlo ya que, consciente o inconscientemente volvía a cuestionar aquella forma de reacción tan impropia de él.

Tamao se le hacía, desconcertante… con solo verla algo se había despertado. Él no era hombre fácil de impresionar, ni por sus rivales ni mucho menos por mujeres; pero alguna vez Jun le había dicho que todas las personas tenían su excepción; y sin saberlo, él había llegado a esa pensión a encontrarla.

"_¿Se te perdió algo, Tao?"_ le dijo Anna al verlo salir presuroso al patio, contribuyendo a su malestar. _"La dignidad"_ quiso contestarle él, pero optó por la evasión, logrando poner en blanco su mente hasta que Anna entró a la casa de nuevo. Segundos después, se replanteaba si hubiera sido mejor ayudar a Yoh con las maletas, así podría seguir cerca de ella…

. — ¡¿Qué rayos?!

. — Señorito, ¿Qué le ocurre?—. Intervino Basón, esta vez materializándose frente a su shaman.

. — Déjame solo, Basón—. Replicó él.

. — Pero, es que…

. — ¡Es una orden!

Estaba alterado, ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba dominar por algo tan insulso? ¡¿Qué diablos le había sucedido allá adentro y por qué no conseguía entenderlo?! O mejor… ¿Por qué no conseguía sacarse la imagen de Tamamura de la cabeza? ¡Era ridículo!

De un momento a otro se halló cavilando en preguntas sin sentido con respuestas más sin sentido aún, iba de un lado a otro y comenzaba a enfadarse consigo mismo, no estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar así, y no entenderlo había logrado exasperarlo de manera inimaginable.

"_Debo irme"_ se dijo rato después y ¡Eureka! ¡Ahí estaba la solución!, debía marcharse y olvidarse de toda esa sarta de tonterías que había desatado esa chica, ¡Vamos! ¡Todo quedaría atrás y ni el recuerdo sobraría de esas estupideces!, solo debía marcharse, tan simple como eso.

. — ¿Ren?—. La voz de Yoh puso fin al torbellino de pensamientos en el acto—. ¿Qué haces?

. — Ahm… nada en particular—. Murmuró fastidiado, tratando de no sonar afectado.

. — Estás un poco raro ¿Sabes?—. Resaltó el rey shaman—. ¿Creo que querías decirme algo antes de que llegara Tami, verdad?

"_Sí, que me marcho, ¡Me marcharé!"_ pensó Ren.

. — No era nada... un... comentario que ya olvidé—. Dijo sin embargo.

Sin saberlo, aquello fue su auto sentencia a cadena perpetua de lo que sea que fuera esa sensación odiosa en su cuerpo.

Más tarde Yoh le explicó la situación extraña de Tamao.

Ella había criado a Hanna desde que era un bebé, pues él y Anna se habían ausentado durante la primera infancia de su hijo, por eso, Hanna le llamaba "Madre". Con Anna de vuelta, Tamao había sido enviada a Izumo por casi un año, con el pretexto de entrenar; cuando la realidad era que su viaje había tenido por meta "regresarla" a su "estado original" y es que la muchacha se había transformado durante 6 años en el clon de Anna, para que el niño conociera a la sacerdotisa por intermedio suyo. Se había mimetizado tanto con el personaje que tuvieron que alejarla para que regresara a la normalidad.

Producto de ello fue el cambio en su carácter. Era una extraña mezcla de dulzura con la fuerza y vitalidad digna de Kyoyama, todo ello le generaba misterio y la volvía a ella insoportablemente atrayente.

Tamao se convirtió en algo por descifrar para Ren, y así fue retrasando su partida.

… dos días,

… cuatro...

… una semana y luego dos.

Las llamadas de su padre no se hicieron esperar; él respondía dándole largas evasivas, que sabía que dejarían de funcionar llegado el momento.

Lo más frustrante de todo, fue que Tamao ni siquiera se diera por enterada de la tormenta que había desatado en su interior. Durante los encuentros que tenían dentro de la casa, ella le saludaba de manera cordial, amable como a todos los demás, sonreía de vez en cuando, se mostraba fiel al carácter que él recordaba en ella, solo que con ese toque extra de decisión y elocuencia, lo que la volvía una persona de trato agradable… definitivamente un punto medio idóneo entre la antigua Tamao y la férrea Anna.

_¿Había querido quedarse para conocerla?_

No había sentido ni en esa pregunta ni en la respuesta, es decir, ¿Con qué objeto lo haría?, él no tenía en sus planes conocer a nadie ni entablar lazo amistoso con nadie y menos con ella. Al menos eso quería creer él; pero por más que intentaba ser metódico al respecto, sencillamente no controlaba sus reacciones cuando Tamao estaba presente; su conducta iba de observarla de más, sentirse inquieto si le sonreía o soltar alguna frase incoherente cuando ella decidía hacerle partícipe de alguna conversación de lo más trivial.

No conseguía dominarse y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

A veces, cuando podía observarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, detectaba detalles en su figura y en sus gestos que se le hacían atrayentes. Con 19 años, ya no podía catalogarla como una sencilla "chiquilla", su figura ya no era el de una adolescente, no podía perder detalle de ella siempre que se le cruzaba en el camino, y siempre terminaba preguntándose en cómo se sentiría tocarla o si sus labios serían tan suaves como lucían.

Obviamente, al recobrar la razón se la pasaba el resto del día malgeniado consigo mismo por esos pensamientos tan… "_**impropios**_" para alguien de su rango, educación y demás.

El colmo fue, ya finalizando la segunda semana, el permitir que Tamao lo notara.

Anna no había permitido que realizara tareas extenuantes, reservándolas solo para Yoh; sin embargo, Tamao conseguía burlar la vigilancia de la sacerdotisa y se ofrecía amablemente a suplir algunos quehaceres para que Yoh pudiera descansar de los entrenamientos impuestos por su esposa.

Uno de esos días, ella se hallaba limpiando el piso de madera del patio, trapeador y cubeta en mano, mientras un acalambrado Yoh, yacía semi inconsciente en medio del jardín. Ren no había pretendido asustarla; como siempre, solo quería mirarla; pero chocó su pie sin querer con el cable del teléfono alertando a Tamao de su presencia.

. — ¡Que susto!, disculpe joven Ren, pensé que se trataba de Anna—. Dijo Tamao con el trapeador y la cubeta mal escondidos detrás de ella. Oh… y los Asakura al fin habían conseguido que los tuteara.

. — ¿Dónde está Yoh?—. Preguntó él tratando de no mirarla de más, ya había tenido una pésima noche entre fantasías absurdas y demás. Decidió seguir de lado, ubicar a Yoh y tratar de bloquear esa sensación lo más posible.

. — Se encuentra descasando un poco por allá. Por favor, no le diga a Anna que me ha visto limpiando—. Le pidió ella.

. — ¿Por qué habría de decirle nada?—. Farfulló él notando cómo ella apretaba el palo del trapeador y su mirada se tornaba reservada. Estuvo seguro que si ella no hubiera hallado ese "Punto de equilibrio", le habría golpeado con el trapeador por el tono demandante que había usado con ella.

"Concentración", se dijo y trató de ignorarla, en verdad que sí; pero bastó pasar a un lado suyo para captar un aroma dulzón y trastocarse en el acto, girando luego la cabeza hacia ella, quizá con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido, consiguiendo que Tamao se retrocediera por inercia y que tropezara con la cubeta, derramando el agua allí contenida y perdiendo el equilibrio a consecuencia.

La sujetó del brazo casi por reflejo, impulsando su cuerpo hacia sí mismo, cogiéndole de la cintura y quedando inclinado levemente sobre Tamao, impidiendo que chocara contra el piso empapado.

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno ni siquiera parpadeó. El corazón de Ren de pronto dio un vuelco y su tacto tembló asido a su cintura. Maldijo internamente al comprobar por segundos la tersura de su piel y querer más, sus ojos se desviaron a su boca ligeramente entreabierta y el ansia por besarla emergió fulminante.

Juró que iba a hacerlo… ya lidiaría con las consecuencias después. Pero entonces.

. — ¿Mamá Tamao?, ¿Estás bailando con el señor Tao?—. La voz infantil de Hanna Asakura los interrumpió.

Los dos giraron la cabeza a la vez y Hanna ladeó la cabeza en señal de curiosidad. Ren tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ordenar frenarse a sí mismo, enderezarse lo más rápido posible y colocarla a ella sobre piso seco, tomando su distancia inmediatamente después.

. — No me fijé—. Se excusó ella recuperándose del percance y caminando hacia Hanna—. No estaba bailando, tropecé y el señor Tao evitó que me golpeara—. Le explicó y luego volvió su atención hacia él—. Gracias por ayudarme.

"_No hables, NO me hables ahora", _pensó Rensintiéndose tan o más contrariado que el primer día, Tamao le dirigía una de sus sonrisas llenas de amabilidad y sutileza. _"¡Oh, no, mucho menos eso!"_ rogó en silencio y optó por darle la espalda antes de rendirse a un seguro sonrojo.

. — Ten más cuidado—. Logró farfullar aparentemente molesto antes de seguir con su camino. Aunque lo único que pretendiera fuera alejarse de ella para evitar cometer una estupidez.

A partir de entonces fue imposible mantener un perfil bajo. Solo con verla recordaba aquella cercanía accidental, volvía a recordar ese aroma dulzón y juraba que podía sentirlo en todos lados, cada vez que sucedía volvía a experimentar esa ansia insana por poseer sus labios, por tocarla.

Fue peor cuando comenzó a notar que luego de su _"accidente", _ella misma se mostraba un tanto más reservada ante su presencia y eso en lugar de prevenirlo, le resultó tremenda y deliciosamente satisfactorio, en especial cuando luego de varios debates mentales, admitió que si se empecinaba en prolongar su estadía en esa pensión era única y exclusivamente por ella.

Durante la misma semana, la última que pasaría en la pensión, Yoh, Anna y el niño, POR FIN, tuvieron que salir todo un día, dejándolos solos a ellos dos... "Oportunidad perfecta". El_ "capricho" _ debía ser satisfecho, con una vez debía ser suficiente… _"Debía"_.

Ella cortaba algo de fruta sobre la encimera en la cocina cuando la encontró, se llevaba de vez en cuando un trozo a la boca, saboreándolo, disfrutando de su intimidad y del sabor de la manzana, entreteniéndose en mirar por la ventana de cuando en cuando. Esos labios moviéndose con parsimonia lo estaban tentando como nunca, repentinamente, tuvo más determinación que en las dos semanas completas que había pasado allí.

. — ¡Es usted!—. Exclamó ella cuando Ren se dejó notar, no sin una sonrisita nerviosa buscó una servilleta y limpió las comisuras de sus labios—. No lo sentí llegar.

Él observó a su alrededor, Tamao tenía siempre junto a ella a sus dos espíritus acompañantes; aunque casualmente ese día el par de adefesios estaban ausentes, lo que le facilitaba las cosas, incluso le había dado indicaciones explícitas a Basón para que ni siquiera él le interrumpiera.

. — ¿B-Busca algo?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — Es... extraño que estés sola—. Dijo Ren y Tamao miró alrededor en la cocina.

. — Ah, es que Yoh y Anna salieron temprano con Hanna, llamaron hace un rato, al parecer demorarán—. Respondió Tamao tratando de lucir tranquila.

. — No lo dije por ellos—. Respondió él avanzando un poco más hasta quedar a un lado de la mesa, Tamao cogió con cierta torpeza un paño de cocina para secar sus manos mientras tanto—. ¿Dónde están tus espíritus?

. — ¿Konchi y Ponchi?—. Dijo Tamao y repentinamente frunció el ceño, despertando la curiosidad de Ren, ya que era raro verla así—. Los castigué...

. — No imagino qué pudo haberte molestado tanto—.Comentó Ren y ella enrojeció.

. — Se lo merecían—. Añadió Tamao y su enojo terminó, dirigiendo entonces una mirada solícita hacia él—. ¿Desea comer algo?

Por alguna razón Ren no se había movido de donde ella estuviera.

. — No, gracias...—. Dijo él y avanzó otro poco.

. — Quizá beber algo entonces—. Musitó ella nuevamente nerviosa.

. — Hay algo...—. Respondió Ren avanzando otro poco, ella casi saltó sobre su sitio ante la cercanía.

. — Claro, en… en lo que pueda ofrecerle, con gusto—. Contestó Tamao y él la observó con intensidad.

Cazador o no, estaba disfrutando aquello, que ella titubeara pese a su nuevo carácter, que sus hombros temblaran, que sus ojos titilaran expectantes. Entonces perdió noción de todo una vez más y solo se concentró en su objetivo.

. — No creo que sea algo que puedas o quieras darme por voluntad.

. — No lo entiendo.

Él la observó con esa mirada gatuna, ágil y profunda solo unos segundos, dos pasos más cerca y notó cómo ella contenía el aire y retrocedía hasta toparse con la barra de la cocina.

. — Me iré mañana. No debí quedarme tanto tiempo aquí... solo iba a quedarme dos días—. Confesó Ren y vio como la extrañeza en ella crecía.

. — Han, han sido muchos años sin ver a Yoh y...—. Trató de decir Tamao y entonces Ren dio un paso más al frente.

. — Encontrarlo fue casualidad, no iba a venir aquí—. Respondió él—. ¿Sabes por qué me quedé?

. — Yo...—. Comenzó a decir ella.

. — Exacto—. Dijo Ren.

. — ¿Eh?

De nuevo ese aroma embriagando sus sentidos, a medida que se acercaba se volvía más y más intenso. Cuando ella ya no tuvo adónde más retroceder, Ren se aseguró que no pudiera escapar apoyando una mano contra la barra y alzando después la otra en dirección a su rostro, sintiéndola temblar al tacto cuando acarició su mentón.

. — ¡¿Pero qué…?!—. Balbuceó ella recobrando vitalidad—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Él solo ladeó la boca en una especie de sonrisa mientras dejaba que sus dedos tantearan la tersa piel de su rostro. Tamao respiró entrecortadamente antes de reaccionar y tratar de salir de su alcance, siendo impedida de lograrlo al colocar él una nueva barrera con su brazo en su cintura.

Ren sintió las manos de ella empujarle del pecho enseguida, sin embargo no se detuvo, por el contrario, usó su propio cuerpo como barrera pare impedirle huir y llevó de nuevo la mano hacia su rostro, elevándolo ligeramente para poder mirarle.

La imagen de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes entre emoción y confusión, los labios entreabiertos y tenuemente temblorosos solo ayudaron a calar aquella fijación por ella en lo más profundo de su mente.

. — Aún no sabes lo que quiero... ¿Verdad?—. Logró decirle y ella tanteó a empujarle de nuevo.

. — ¡No es gracioso!—. Reclamó ella y sus ojos por un segundo se tornaron fulminantes; sin embargo parpadeó aturdida momentos después, perdiendo fuerza en su intento de empujarle—. Por favor, Joven Ren…

Ren sintió un leve hincón de culpa subiéndole por la espina dorsal. ¿Qué le estoy haciendo?, llegó a preguntarse, demasiado débil como para acopiar las fuerzas suficientes para rendirse; pero tampoco quería sentir que la estaba forzando a todo eso.

. — Me agradas—. Dijo entonces.

Y era cierto, de otro modo no tendría que estar allí, "agradar" sonaba más impersonal que "gustar" y técnicamente decía lo mismo. No obstante, vio que sus ojos pasaban de la confusión a la incredulidad.

. — ¿Es muy difícil de creer? Me agradas, Tamao—. Repitió él—. Y lo que quiero es simple.

. — Quiero que me suelte… ¿Entiende?

. — Eso nos deja a los dos queriendo algo del otro—. Declaró Ren—. De acuerdo, te soltaré.

Casi pudo sentir como propio su suspiro de alivio.

. — Te soltaré… si tengo un beso tuyo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, como si en vez de "Beso", él le hubiera pedido algo muchísimo más atrevido. Ren se dijo que ya estaba invirtiendo mucho tiempo en ello, la duda era su peor enemiga en ese momento y no podía dejar que ella dudara.

Tamao había cedido terreno a la parte débil y sensible de su nueva personalidad, su cuerpo comenzaba a aceptar el calor del cuerpo de Ren que hasta hacía segundos había rechazado. Abrió una de sus palmas sobre su camisa y pudo sentir el palpitar de su corazón, enseguida se retrajo apenada; pero entonces él la atrapó manteniéndola en su sitio.

. — Yo no quise… lo siento—. Balbuceó ella luego de que un poco de aire oxigenara su cerebro.

. — No tengas miedo de tocarme, si quieres hacerlo.

Entonces la cercanía fue tal que rozar su boca fue inevitable. Sintió su mano atrapada arrugando su camisa y sin detenerse a meditar dos segundos, entreabrió sus labios con los suyos, acariciándole apenas, incitándola y afianzando la mano en su cintura. Sentirla temblar fue un deleite traicionero, pues no logró contenerse y reclamó con exigencia una respuesta, mezclando su sabor al suyo, tomando de su boca cuanto ella tuviera para ofrecer: su segura primera experiencia, su suavidad, todo.

Segundos después dio cabida a la abrumante sensación de las manos femeninas sujetándose de sus hombros. Deslizar su toque de su cintura a su espalda fue sencillo y al dejarse llevar e introducir parte de sus dedos por debajo del suéter de Tamao, de pronto tuvo ganas de reír. Se sentía… inexplicablemente feliz.

Cuando de pronto, a escasos segundos de aventurarse un poco más allá en aquella travesía…

. — ¡Tami, ya llegamos!

La voz de Yoh los obligó a cortar el beso. Quedaron nariz con nariz, con los ojos muy abiertos y aún abrazados.

Ren recordó sus labios tan rosas como sus mejillas, inhalando y suspirando el preciado aire que él le había quitado, recordó la sensación de su cuerpo estremeciéndose, sus ojos titilando afectados, como si ella estuviera decidiendo entre desmayarse y gritar.

. — ¡Mamá Tamao, te traje un pastel!—. Exclamó Hanna.

. — ¡Silencio los dos!, Es tarde, van a despertarla—. Se escuchó la voz de Anna.

Fue suficiente para que Tamao entrara en pánico, le empujara con inusitada fuerza y corriera como alma que lleva el diablo al segundo piso, encerrándose en su habitación en el preciso instante en que Yoh y Anna entraban a la casa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ese había sido el inicio, ese beso, ese pequeño bocado.

De pronto el sonido de un motor apagándose le distrajo de sus recuerdos. Un taxi había aparcado en la puerta de su casa, rompiendo la quietud de la calle con las luces de sus faros delanteros. Segundos después la vio bajar del auto.

Tamao había llegado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

=D Subo por mientras este capítulo (Editado, oleado y sacramentado xD), parto al cumple de mi sobrino pequeño (Me llamaron para hacerme recuerdo, yo lo había olvidado — que mala tía soy—), en la noche edito el segundo (No tendrán que esperar meses para la actualización)

Los capítulos (5 o 6 cuanto mucho), serán cortos (a comparación de los que suelo escribir) ja, aunque confieso que la historia al inicio era un One-shoot (Así que ya imaginarán). En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, más tarde o mañana subo el segundo =D.

¡Besos!

**Paola Alarsil.**


	2. Disculpa

.

.

.

**Capítulo II:**** Disculpa**

.

.

.

* * *

Desde su posición, la observó dirigirle un gesto amable al conductor, la imaginó sonriéndole y deseándole _"Buenas noches"_ como seguramente estaría haciendo.

Así de simple era ella, así como posesivo era él al sentir un pequeño atisbo de rabia contra el inocente conductor. Sin dejarse notar, se quedó mirando que ella entraba a la propiedad, tuvo que ocultarse un poco cuando ella alzó la mirada.

. — _"La única forma de ver correcta una posición de espía, es esta"_—. Admitió Ren para sí mismo.

Y es que aun cuando ella nunca lo supiera de su boca, él siempre la observaba. Al inicio de su relación sólo por curiosidad, tratando de entender qué era lo que le atraía de ella y luego por simple comodidad... era más fácil para él observar y pasar desapercibido, conocerla en sus ámbitos más íntimos.

Tuvo el primer impulso de regresar a la habitación adonde seguramente ella se dirigiría, pero se contuvo. La escuchó abrir y cerrar la puerta principal; decidió esperar un poco más en el tejado. Nunca en los meses que estaban juntos, le había permitido notar que la esperaba cada noche acordada, minutos más tarde, la sintió caminar abajo y fue la señal para descender a la pequeña terracita de la habitación, ella estaba de espaldas a él y aún no se percataba de su presencia, miraba a la puerta como si esperaba verlo entrar en cualquier momento.

Ren no pudo evitar una sonrisa, él se había condicionado a esa tensión desde un inicio al decirle que el día que quisiera dar por finalizada aquella relación, solo debía quedarse en Funbari. Por eso no podía evitar sonreír siempre que ella acudía, serenando ese intenso y oculto miedo a perderla.

Supo que Tamao se había percatado de su presencia al notar sus hombros elevarse un poco.

. — Hola, Ren—. Dijo ella y volteó con parsimonia. Lucía extraña.

Llevaba un abrigo de tela polar, Ren conocía lo friolenta que era, en especial por las noches. A veces usaba de excusa ese dato para justificar el dormir abrazado a ella, sin exponer sus sentimientos, "_No quiero que te enfermes_", le decía cuando ella le plantaba su confusa mirada.

La prenda, como de costumbre era el doble de su talla, afianzado firmemente por un cinto a la estrechez de su cintura, que sólo él conocía. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino la expresión en sus ojos. Tenía miedo.

Como pocas veces, Tamao se dejaba notar muy nerviosa, llevaba a cuestas el peso de la decisión que había tomado; pero la valentía que había acopiado todo el día, al parecer había muerto tras entrar en la habitación. Carraspeó un poco y acomodó su cabello tras su oreja derecha, sintiéndose desnuda ante la mirada intensa del hombre que parecía evaluarla.

"_Espíritus fuera"_, habían acordado ambos al iniciar sus encuentros, por lo que Basón, Konchi y Ponchi quedaban exiliados durante los mismos. Ren comenzaba a arrepentirse de ello, sabía que se había quedado callado y pensó a regañadientes que Basón bien hubiera sido de ayuda para hacerle reaccionar y no solo quedarse mirándola.

. — ¿Tuviste problemas para venir?—. Logró decir al fin.

. — No.

. — Demoraste—. Resaltó él, sintiéndose incapaz de decir que había estado a punto de tirar el orgullo por la borda e ir a buscarla— Creí que no vendrías.

. — Tenía que hacerlo—. Contestó ella. De nuevo con temor en sus ojos—. Hay algo importante que tienes que saber.

. — ¿Y eso es?—. Apremió Ren, acercándose a ella con lentitud casi felina, como tantas otras veces... con la excepción de que esta vez ella no retrocede, solo aguarda y toma aire un par de veces—. Anda, dime.

. — "_¿Por qué?_"—. Se preguntó ella... había olvidado el pequeño discurso digno planeado en el taxi, la cercanía de Ren había actuado casi como un sedante—. Ren, yo…

. — En verdad quiero escucharlo...—. Le interrumpió él. Sus ojos mostraban en ese momento más de lo que quería o estaba dispuesto a dejar saber. Su propio temor. Mismo que le obliga a ser contradictorio, a mostrarse orgulloso e irónico como barrera de protección, a retarla a decir aquello "tan importante" y que tan mala espina le provocaba, y a la vez interrumpiéndole, poniéndola nerviosa, buscando que olvide la "noticia".

. — Yo... —. Comenzó Tamao, animándose a mirarle con momentánea determinación—. Necesito que termines todo esto.

El silencio imperó, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba siquiera. Tamao no creía que había sido capaz de decirlo y Ren por su parte no creía que aquello había sucedido al fin.

"_Terminar"_

Como única respuesta inclinó la cabeza y luego la observó con cierta curiosidad.

. — ¿Qué lo termine?—. Preguntó Ren.

. — Me refiero a esto… a lo que hemos venido haciendo estos meses. Necesito que termine.

El miedo en sus ojos se mezcló con tristeza. Para Ren, el día que siempre ha temido había llegado.

. — No necesitas de mí para eso—. Logró decirle para luego darle la espalda e impedir que notara su propio dolor.

. — Puede que para ti sea así; pero yo necesito escucharlo… por favor, Ren.

_"Como si no lo hubiera intentado antes"_ replicó él en silencio, negándose a voltear.

Tamao descendió la mirada, estiró la mano hacia él con la intención de tocarle y hacer que la mirara; pero el súbito temor a encontrar odio en sus ojos, la detuvo.

Ella había acudido a la cita de siempre con una idea distinta, con una decisión a cuestas, con la intención de poder decir adiós a una relación que solo se mantenía en el tiempo; pero que no avanzaba. Ren no tenía derecho a dificultarle las cosas aún más, no tenía derecho a enfadarse porque él había colocado las reglas desde un inicio… reglas que no implicaban compromiso, que a duras penas incluían satisfacción… y ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar así.

Ren mientras tanto trataba de pensar con practicidad, sabiendo de antemano que sería inútil, como siempre que se trataba de ella.

Había sido igual desde el primer momento, incluso a su vuelta a Japón luego de tres meses del primer beso. Ren había necesitado esos tres tortuosos meses para admitir que el tiempo y la distancia, lo único que habían conseguido, era que su ansia por ella se tornara insaciable.

De nada le valió en aquél entonces la lógica ni el ego. En la distancia nada lo satisfacía, nada estaba correctamente bien, nadie era ella. Fue la primera vez que consideró tener un serio problema de obsesión, porque anhelaba a Tamao Tamamura sin reparo, quería experimentarla de nuevo, sentirla estremecerse, quería su aroma embriagándole los sentidos, su tacto inexperto contra él, quería sus pupilas nerviosas, sus labios suaves, su sabor… y lo peor es que era consciente de no tener derecho a ninguna de esas cosas, después de todo, nunca se despidió, nunca le dio una explicación, menos la llamó en esos tres meses.

Jamás nadie, excepto Jun y su padre (Por necesidad más que por voluntad), supieron la de maniobras que tuvo que hacer para reducir sus quehaceres familiares y poder regresar a Japón. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, las preguntas sin sentido ni respuesta clara, le inundaron la cabeza durante el viaje de retorno, ¿Para qué regresaba exactamente? ¿Qué derecho poseía él sobre Tamao?, ¿Un beso la volvía parte de su propiedad? En primer lugar él no era así, ¡Nunca había sido así!, ella le había trastocado de tal forma que no era capaz de medir sus propias reacciones.

. — Tu hermetismo no va a ayudar en nada hoy, Ren—. Le escuchó decir sacándole de sus recuerdos.

. — ¿"Mi" hermetismo?—. Repitió él con un dejo a ironía, plantándole rostro.

. — Me estás evadiendo—. Dijo ella, él curvó la boca en una sonrisa burlona.

. — Ahora tú hablas de evasión—. Agregó mordaz—. ¿Se te fue la memoria, señorita?

. — No seas irónico conmigo—. Replicó ella—. No tienes derecho a estar enfadado.

. — Bien, ¿Qué hago entonces, según tú?

. — Al menos ya hablas, eso es algo—. Dijo ella—. Llevo MESES tratando de descifrar lo que pasa por tu cabeza y siempre es inútil, desde que regresaste a Japón yo…

Se calló instantáneamente.

. — ¿Tú qué?, vamos, ahora tú no seas la "hermética", ¡Habla!—. Apremió Ren, ella desvió la mirada.

. — No vine a discutir, lo que menos quise al venir hoy, es discutir contigo—. Cedió ella dirigiéndole una mirada implorante, misma que solo logró enfadarlo más.

. — Queda claro a lo que viniste, y te repito, NO necesitas de mí para eso—. Replicó él con energía.

. — Pues da mi mala suerte que sí—. Replicó Tamao; sin embargo ante la tozudez del hombre terminó suspirando y dejándose caer al pie de la cama—. Yo sabía que no podía tener un buen final, lo sabía… lo sabía—. Murmuró con el rostro entre las manos, más para sí que para él.

Momentos después elevó la mirada.

. — Lo siento.

. — ¿De qué te disculpas?

. — Por esto, por todo, por dejar que pasara… porque sé que tú nunca vas a hacerlo por mucho que la responsabilidad sea de ambos—. Contestó ella—. No debiste volver y yo no debí aceptar, estuvo mal y lo que mal inicia, no puede tener un buen final.

Ambos recordaron entonces el día del regreso de Ren a Funbari.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tamao había ido por algunas cosas que hacían falta en la despensa; luego de 35 repeticiones de la cena el día anterior, Yoh había agotado los suministros sin conseguir satisfacer a la exigente Anna, por lo que, para aliviar la tensión en la pensión, ella se ofreció a hacer la cena.

Hacía frío ese día y Tamao se entretuvo con unos vendedores de amuletos por el camino, recordó que uno de ellos le dijo: _"Hoy va a suceder algo importante en su vida"_, ella no le dio importancia y continuó su camino. Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la última cosa "importante" que le había pasado, aunque prefería no recordarlo por los sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba.

. — ¡Ah, Tami qué bueno que llegas!—. Exclamó Yoh desde la salita de estar cuando ella cerró la puerta.

. — Yoh ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—. Preguntó ella desde el recibidor mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se colocaba sus pantuflas.

Dentro, junto a Yoh ya se encontraba Ren, quien no pudo evitar prestar atención a la puerta corrediza, a la espera de que en cualquier momento ella pudiera entrar.

. — Es que Annita está mirando televisión en la sala—. Dijo Yoh.

. — ¡Y yo estoy aquí, mamá Tamao!—. Agregó Hanna.

. — ¿Todo bien?

. — Claro; hace un poco de frío; pero no hubo contratiempos—. Respondió ella mientras avanzaba por el pasillo—. Solo no encontré el jugo que querías, se agotó...

Entonces entró; valía decir que Ren había estado esperando ese momento desde que bajó del avión, sin embargo, pese a la gran expectativa, ella ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

. — Traje de durazno—. Dijo ella con una bonita sonrisa.

. — Está bien Tami, disculpa que no te haya acompañado—. Dijo Yoh.

. — Para nada, apenas te estás recuperando de tu gripe... salir podría hacerte recaer—. Dijo ella.

. — Te lo agradezco—. Dijo Yoh—. Siempre estás cuidando de mí y de Anna... Vaya... no cabe duda que soy un chico con suerte, ¿No crees Ren?

Algo similar a un temblor bajo sus pies experimentó al escuchar su nombre. Casi como reflejo giró el rostro hacia él, conteniendo el aire al reconocerlo.

. — ¿Ren?—. Preguntó de nuevo Yoh, mirando alternativamente a Tamao y Ren, quien se había puesto de pie y la observaba insistente sin que ella le rehuyera—. ¿Ah?... no me digan que de nuevo no se reconocen.

. — ¿No se reconocen? Pero papá… el señor Tao vino antes, ¿Verdad mamá?—. Preguntó un confuso Hanna.

. — Sí, Hanna—. Respondió ella—. Sí _lo recuerdo_—. Contestó ella intentando cortar el contacto de la mirada de Ren—. No sabía que había regresado... "Joven" Ren.

La frase que aunque cortés, tenía encerrado un "_¿Qué haces aquí?_" que únicamente Ren comprendió, fue el intento de Tamao de fingir que no sucedía nada, aunque después de ello procuraba no mirarle a los ojos.

. — Apenas 3 meses—. Dijo Yoh animado—. Ren va a quedarse con nosotros unos días...

. — Ah... ya veo—. Respondió Tamao sin mirar a Ren, de pronto tenía ganas de salir corriendo—. Entonces iré a preparar la habitación que...

. — No te molestes Tami, Anna lo ha hecho ya—. Dijo Yoh.

. — ¿Anna?—. Musitó ella—. Ok... entonces iré a hacer la cena, con permiso.

Y dicho eso intentó salir, pero Ren caminó hacia su lado.

. — No te molestes—. Dijo directamente a ella quien se petrificó a un lado de la puerta—. Yo no acostumbro cenar...

. — Ahhh ¡No seas gruñón!—. Se quejó Yoh—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Dormir?... ¡Tenemos mucho que conversar!

Ren le mantuvo la mirada a Tamao unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Yoh.

. — No me voy a ir mañana—. Respondió Ren en doble sentido, Tamao solo desvió la mirada al comprender la expresión—. Estoy cansado...

. — Bien, bien... —. Dijo Yoh—. Tú te lo pierdes, Tamao cocina delicioso.

. — No lo dudo—. Respondió Ren esta vez mirando a Tamao, quien estaba al quiebre de los nervios.

. — ¡Con permiso!—. Dijo de pronto ella y salió de la estancia.

Yoh murmuró que posiblemente Tamao se había sentido incómoda porque Ren no quisiera cenar; Ren aseguró un _"No lo creo"_. Estaba más que seguro que aquélla reacción sí tenía que ver con él... pero nada con la cena.

No obstante; esa noche no volvió a verla; los días que siguieron Ren notaba que siempre que él estaba en alguna estancia, Tamao procuraba no entrar, o simplemente se retiraba argumentando que había olvidado algo en su habitación o en el patio.

_**Confirmado**_, Tamao había escogido la "evasión" como táctica.

Pasaron 5 días, que Ren consideró un total desperdicio, puesto que "Por darle su espacio" no había podido tener una conversación más allá del saludo con ella. Al sexto día él bajaba las escaleras y ella salía de la cocina, el encuentro fue inevitable.

. — Buenos días—. Dijo ella apenas mirándole de reojo y dispuesta a seguir su camino. Ren terminó de bajar las escaleras y se interpuso entre el pasillo y ella.

. — ¿Por qué me estás rehuyendo?—. Preguntó él directamente.

. — "_Señorito, sea más amable_"—. Se animó a sugerir Basón, siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

Ella alzó la mirada solo unos segundos antes de tratar de pasar de nuevo.

. — No sé a lo que se refiere—. Él nuevamente se interpuso—. ¿Necesita algo?—. Preguntó con ligera molesta e impaciencia.

. — Vine a...—. Comenzó a decir Ren cuando del piso de arriba se escuchó la voz de Anna.

. — ¡Tamao ¿Estás allí?!

. — Eh... ¡Sí!—. Respondió Tamao con la expresión de alivio más grande mientras se acercaba a las escaleras—. ¡Dígame!

. — Qué bueno... es que Yoh perdió las pastillas de Hanna ¿Puedes ir a comprar más?, la receta está en la cocina—. Indicó Anna y Tamao sintió que estaba salvada.

. — ¡Claro que sí, enseguida voy!—. Exclamó ella y sin pensárselo dos veces fue a la cocina por la receta, pasando luego por el lado de Ren rápidamente hacia la salida—. Hará frío, y aprovecharé para comprar algunas cosas—. Se dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos, Ren la observaba con el ceño fruncido, nunca le había gustado ser ignorado, y ella lo estaba haciendo a posta.

. — Tamao...—. La llamó él y ella se quedó quieta, ya lista para salir y a un paso de la puerta.

. — Por el clima las tiendas cierran temprano estos días... debo apresurarme—. Dijo Tamao con la mirada fija en la puerta, segundos después ya se había marchado.

Para Ren eso fue frustrante, MUY frustrante... ¡Más por el simple hecho de insistir!, ¿A qué había ido a Japón exactamente?... La respuesta era a verla a ella, pero ¿Con qué objeto?... estaba claro que ella no quería verlo, que posiblemente estuviera enfadada por el beso que le había robado, y quizá con todo el derecho, después de todo… él se había aprovechado de su inexperiencia.

Se enfadó consigo mismo por su insistencia. Ese día se determinó a detenerse, esa tarde sería él quien no estuviera en la pensión y en la mañana temprano regresaría a China.

Todo fue viento en popa hasta que llegó la tarde, tal y como había previsto ella no había regresado, ni siquiera porque tuviera que entregar las pastillas de Hanna, normalmente era así esos días... ella procuraba estar fuera de la casa lo más posible... BIEN, entonces era su turno.

. —_ "¿Está seguro de esto, amo Ren?"_—. Preguntó Basón

. — Ya vine, ya sé lo que ella siente al respecto ¿Por qué razón debería quedarme?—. Respondió Ren de mal humor.

. — _"Quizá lo que la señorita espera es una disculpa"_—. Sugirió el espíritu.

. — Ni siquiera deja que me le acerque, menos cruza más de tres palabras conmigo ¿Qué quieres que haga, Basón?, ya vine, ya lo intenté—. Replicó Ren—. Está decidido, mañana regresamos a China.

. — _"Como usted diga, señorito"_—. Aceptó Basón.

Sí, siempre era sencillo tomar decisiones estando solo y enfadado.

Pero no bien había abierto el portón de la pensión la encontró; irónico... él iba de salida y ella regresaba.

Tamao retrocedió instintivamente al verlo; tenía algunas bolsas en una mano y un paquete de papel en la otra; miró unos segundos al shaman chino; pero decidió que no tenía nada que decir, entonces comenzó a avanzar.

Eso ya era el colmo...

. — ¿No vas a hablarme?—. Dijo él sin darle oportunidad de huir, el sonrojo fue lo primero en ella.

. — ¿Debería?, ¿Qué necesita ahora, joven Ren?—. Contestó ella mirando a un lado.

. — Entre otras cosas... saber si debo marcharme—. Respondió él. Lo dicho… ella mermaba su capacidad de decisión.

. — Acaba de llegar hace poco...—. Respondió Tamao simulando indiferencia.

. — Sí, y puedo marcharme ahora mismo, si eso es lo que quieres—. Añadió Ren.

Tamao pasó saliva algo incómoda, curvó los labios en una mueca nerviosa antes de regresar la vista al frente.

. — ¿Yo? Yo no tengo injerencia sobre sus decisiones, joven Ren—. Aseveró ella. Él ahogó una mueca irónica.

. — Estás nerviosa desde que supiste que estaba aquí—. Prefirió la ofensiva como mejor defensa—. Si te incomodo, entonces...

De pronto escucharon la voz de Yoh, y luego la de Anna

. — ¡Ren! ¡¿Ren?!...—. Decía Yoh dentro de la casa, Ren ahogó un murmullo en contra de su mejor amigo y antes de que Tamao aprovechara la distracción para huir, él avanzó obligándola a retroceder y cuando menos lo pensó ella; Ren cerró la puerta de la pensión.

. — ¡Ni se te ocurra asomar la nariz por la ventana, Yoh! ¡Hanna está enfermo y tiene que estar abrigado!—. Advirtió Anna en su dulce tono de voz.

Tamao apretó el paquete de papel en su mano y trató de pasar con mayor decisión.

. — Me esperan con las medicinas de Hanna, disculpe—. Pero entonces Ren le prohibió el paso—. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

. — ¿Es ese paquete de papel?—. Preguntó Ren mirando fijamente la bolsa de las medicinas.

. — ¡Ren ¿Dónde estás?!—. Preguntaba Yoh a lo lejos, en eso Ren escuchó que una ventana se abría y usó su brazo para apegar a Tamao a la pared aledaña, quitándole el paquete de papel en el acto.

. — ¡¿Pero qué...?!

. — Silencio—. Ordenó Ren lanzándole una mirada de advertencia de tal firmeza que Tamao se sobrecogió en su sitio.

Entonces la soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la pensión, al entrar solo un poco vio a Anna en una de las ventanas. La sacerdotisa, como siempre, le miraba con total desconfianza.

. — ¿Qué haces ahí, Tao?—. Preguntó Anna.

. — Iba de salida—. Dijo Ren como si nada, no sin antes echarle una segunda mirada de advertencia a Tamao—. Tamamura estuvo aquí... al parecer se ha olvidado de hacer unas compras y dejó las medicinas de Yoh.

. — ¡¿Q-Q...?!—. Intentó decir Tamao, pero se congeló por la gélida mirada de Ren.

. — Aquí tienes...—. Dijo Ren hacia Anna y lanzó el paquete con la ventana donde ella lo atrapó.

. — Parece que tienes prisa—. Comentó Anna al recibir el paquete.

. — Algo hay de eso—. Respondió Ren—. Adiós.

Y entonces cerró la puerta tras de sí.

. — ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?—. Preguntó Tamao molesta—. ¡Se pudieron romper las medicinas!

. — Son pastillas ¿O no?—. Refutó Ren.

.

_. — ¡Annita ¿Has visto a Ren?!—. Preguntó Yoh a todo pulmón dentro de la casa._

_. — ¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo? ¡¿Dónde está la limonada caliente de Hanna?!_

.

. — Debería contestar a Yoh... hace rato lo está llamando—. Le dijo Tamao viéndose a sí misma en la calle—. Y yo tengo que cuidar a Hanna.

. — Y tú sigues creyendo que estoy aquí por Yoh ¿Verdad?—. Respondió Ren y entonces suspiró invocando toda su paciencia, necesitaban hablar y le exasperaba el hecho que ella solo quisiera correr adonde fuera—. Vamos a hablar...

. — Prometí hacerme cargo del almuerzo, solo yo sé hacer la sopa que le gusta a Hanna y…—. Refutó Tamao.

. — Y más tarde tendrás que hacer la cena y luego el desayuno—. Replicó Ren de mal talante.

. — Le ha mentido a Anna, yo no olvidé...—. Intentó decir Tamao para ganar tiempo.

Y de pronto... Konchi y Ponchi emergieron de quién sabe dónde.

. — ¡¿Qué le haces a Tami, "cabeza de tiburón"?!—. Reclamó uno de los espíritus acompañantes de Tamao, al que le siguió el otro.

. — ¡Más vale que no la molestes o te las verás con nosotros!—. Advirtió el otro espíritu—. No nos hagas llamar a Dai Tengu.

. — ¡Konchi, Ponchi!—. Exclamó Tamao.

. — Tú dinos lo que quieres que le hagamos—. Dijo Konchi.

. — Sí... ya se aprovechó de nuestra ausencia una vez, no habrá segunda—. Dijo Ponchi y Tamao enrojeció.

. — Ustedes dos... LARGO—. Respondió Ren con gélida voz.

. — ¡Oblíganos!—. Respondieron a la vez los espíritus.

. — Konchi, Ponchi ¡Basta ya!—. Exclamó Tamao.

. — Háganle caso a su dueña—. Dijo Ren y los espíritus animales le miraron enfadados—. Deshacerme de ustedes será pan comido. ¡Basón!

El aludido espíritu acudió a su llamado en el acto, imponente y de mirada dura. Los dos animalillos espíritu se congelaron en su sitio varios segundos.

. — ¡No te saldremos tan fácil, presumido!—. Exclamó Ponchi tragando saliva y tratando de controlar su temblor.

. — ¿Quieres apostar?—. Rebatió Ren apuntando con su lanza hacia las narices de los otros dos—. ¡Basón, Posesión de…!

. — ¡Suficiente!—. Exclamó Tamao y cogió su tablilla—. ¡Ponchi, Konchi regresen ahora!

Inevitablemente los dos animalillos fueron absorbidos por la tablilla de Tamao, la joven, sin embargo no había terminado, y Ren lo supo en cuanto le miró enfadada.

. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—. Preguntó ella cortantemente. Él guardó la lanza y tras una simple mirada a su espíritu, Basón desapareció.

. — Ya te lo dije... vamos a hablar—. Dijo Ren—. Pero no aquí...

No dejándole más opción, ella lo siguió hasta un parque que por la hora, no era muy transitado. Una vez allí, Ren no supo por dónde comenzar, quizá tenía planteada una disculpa como le había sugerido Basón; pero por otro lado no sabía qué era lo que quería lograr con ella. ¿Para qué prometerle cosas que luego no cumpliría?, en primer lugar no estaba muy seguro de que ella tuviera muchos hombres con quien compararlo, y hasta ponía la mano al fuego afirmando que ese beso meses atrás habría sido si no el primero... el segundo, pero definitivamente el mejor.

. — ¿Por qué me rehúyes?—. Preguntó Ren una vez en el parque, habían llegado a una especie de puentecillo.

. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—. Preguntó Tamao con la mirada fija al frente.

. — ¿Sueles responder con una pregunta?—. Preguntó Ren.

. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—. Repitió Tamao.

. — Quiero que me respondas...—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Por qué me rehúyes desde que llegué?

. — ¿Por qué?—. Ironizó ella, en verdad había conseguido enfadarla—. ¿No lo sabe después de lo que...?

. — Ya veo...—. Le cortó Ren—. Entonces tenía razón y aún sigues enfadada por eso.

. — "Eso"... —. Musitó ella—. ¡Fue un abuso!

. — Al inicio...—. Respondió Ren—. Dime si luego te forcé.

Tamao no pudo menos que enrojecer.

. — ¡N-N-No tenía derecho! ¡Ninguno!—. Reclamó ella—. ¡Y ahora regresa y quiere "hablar"!

. — Sí—. Respondió Ren de lo más natural.

. — NO...—. Dijo Tamao—. ¡No tengo nada que decir de ese día y...! ¡Es usted...! ¡Es usted... un...!

Entonces apretó las bolsas en sus manos con toda la intención de salir corriendo; pero Ren la cogió del brazo, haciendo que las bolsas cayeran al suelo cuando la pegó a su cuerpo.

. — ¡¿Pero qué hace?!—. Reclamó Tamao, pero esta vez no se quedó en shock como en aquél entonces—. ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme ya!

. — Mira...—. Le habló con dureza—. He tratado de ser lo más paciente que he sido en toda mi vida... ¿Crees que abusé de ti?, ¡No tienes una idea de lo que esa palabra significa!

Tamao se estremeció entre sus brazos al oírlo y automáticamente el miedo la obligó a dejar de luchar, tenía por el forcejeo algunos cabellos en el rostro y la mirada alterada. Ren por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado consigo mismo al disfrutar después de meses el sentirla temblar, como aquella vez.

. —_"Diablos"_

. — Quiero que me suelte, AHORA—. Dijo ella enérgicamente.

. — ¿Crees que te haría daño?—. Respondió Ren, la mirada de ella respondió sin necesidad de palabras—. No lo haré.

. — Lo dijo antes y...—. Intentó decir Tamao sin poder evitar ligeros espasmos.

. — Y... ¿Te lastimé en ese entonces?... ¿Tamao?—. Preguntó Ren casi respirando del mismo aire que ella.

. — Usted... —. Musitó ella y en breves segundos revivió aquella mañana luego del beso.

Se había sentido usada; él ni siquiera se había disculpado, ni se había despedido, simplemente había desaparecido y ella... no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, Joven Ren?—. Terminó preguntando Tamao—. Nada de esto es normal, ¿Por qué regresó?

Él aún la sujetaba y aprovechó la cercanía para ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Una parte de su mente le decía que lo correcto era soltarla, disculparse y tratar de llevar a la normalidad aquella extraña relación entre ambos; pero pudo más la otra parte, anestesiada de razón, ansiosa y sedienta por ella.

. — ¿No lo sospechas?—. Preguntó él e intentó cerrar los escasos centímetros entre sus rostros.

. — No...—. Rehusó Tamao ladeando el rostro.

Pero nuevamente el mismo fenómeno de la última vez sucedió, él dejó que sus sentidos se embriagaran por ese aroma que ella desprendía y que lo había torturado con su recuerdo por tres largos meses. Al alcanzarla, le encontró los labios muy juntos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Al sentirle sobre su boca, Tamao trató de empujarle, e incluso golpeó su pecho en protesta por la intromisión, pero los estremecimientos le jugaron en contra y se debilitó entre sus brazos.

Ren nunca se había sentido o definido a sí mismo como un enfermo sexual o como un pervertido; pero ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus!, ¡Cómo le gustaba sentirla estremecerse!... sin embargo, su placer personal, se vio trastocado cuando ella comenzó a llorar entre aquél beso.

. — No es mi intención hacerte daño—. Murmuró muy cerca de sus labios, provocando que ella abriera los ojos y dos lagrimillas más se escaparan de sus comisuras—. Necesito esto, no me lo niegues…

. — ¿Y después qué?—. Logró decir ella—. ¿Qué significa lo que está pasando?

Recordó entonces las palabras de Basón. Quizá lo que ella estaba esperando, era una disculpa; pero él no había llegado hasta ese punto sólo para arrepentirse. No tenía una gota de arrepentimiento en su cuerpo y necesitaba que ella entendiera que si llegaba a disculparse, únicamente sería por la forma en que había tomado lo que quería meses atrás; pero nunca por la razón de sus acciones.

. — Significa mi disculpa—. Respondió luego de aquella mutua contemplación—. Lamento la forma en que te abordé la última vez, lamento el tiempo sin decirlo. Es mi disculpa, si tú la aceptas. Si me aceptas.

Suavizó entonces su agarre en su cintura, sin llegar a soltarla todavía. Técnicamente ella pudo empujarle sin implicar demasiada fuerza en ese momento y conseguir liberarse; pero se quedó ahí, mirándole por primera vez con cierta curiosidad. El corazón de Ren palpitó inquieto en su pecho, respiró en vano tratando de oxigenar las neuronas cuando su aroma y la cercanía mantenida hicieron lo suyo y él propició un nuevo encuentro.

Tamao se dijo múltiples veces, antes de ese segundo contacto, que debía empujarle y correr, ponerse a salvo; pero sensitiva como era, no pudo evitar activar su propio poder shaman, experimentando levemente y por corto tiempo lo que Ren emanaba desde el núcleo de toda su energía. Después, por más que quiso no pudo sentirse en peligro, él había sido sincero.

Lloró una vez más, por el recuerdo de ese primer beso tomado sin su permiso, un poco también por su ilusión infantil rota y aceptó su _disculpa_. Su enojo, su frustración, los hizo a un lado en el momento preciso de recibirlo y permitirse cerrar los ojos con suavidad, animándose poco después a entreabrir por voluntad los labios y experimentar un beso en toda regla.

Estaba mal, lo sabía pues ellos no eran nada; pero Tamao jamás había planeado entregar el corazón e ingenuamente creyó que aquella historia no tendría más capítulos.

La vida se encargaría de demostrarle lo contrario.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

:'), yaaa… me pongo a revisar el tercero…. ¡Chan, chan, chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Un besooo

**Paola Alarsil**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS (¡Ay, cómo los extrañé!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Stellar BS—**. Te dijeeeeeee… ya merito y ya merito está =D, me seguirás amando/odiando (Más lo primero, admítelo) jojojo, la tensión del sepso se viene en el 3, jojo XD!... luego que suba éste, revisaré el 3, con suerte lo subo esta misma noche :3. Jojojo, un besoootee. (¿JOJO?, ya me siento santa Claus xD)

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao—.** :D ¡Gracias Fer! Qué mejor para mí que daros un buen rato, jojo ¡Sigo viva, sigo viva :D!... Segundo capítulo arriba como lo prometí, espero alcanzar a subir el 3 luego de revisarlo, si no lo subiré mañana (Si no, "Alguien" tomará un expreso y vendrá a degollarme por la noche, lo sé D=), espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Parto a revisar el tercero, besosss!


	3. Adiós

.

.

.

**Capítulo III****: Adiós**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Lo que mal inicia, no puede tener un buen final"_

Era lógico que Tamao pensara que habían tenido un mal inicio, él no le había dejado pensar otra cosa por salvaguardar su ego, por evitar comprometerse, por negar sus sentimientos y creer que podría sostener una relación sin llegar a exponerse por completo ante ella.

. — No tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo—. Le recriminó él, único dueño de sus pensamientos.

. — Iniciamos algo que sabíamos que no tenía futuro—. Agregó Tamao y elevó la mirada hacia él, juntando las manos sobre el nudo de su saco—. Solías recordarme que no existía un "siempre" entre nosotros, que era un… momento. Yo lo acepté, ¿Por qué debe ser complicado, que el momento haya acabado ya?

Ren guardó silencio. Deseaba creerse la mitad de las cosas que decía, así como deseaba decir todas las cosas que guardaba solo para sí. Ella le pedía que terminara todo, ¿Por qué?... de pronto esa pregunta evasiva se volvió el único puente conector entre ellos.

. — ¿Qué necesitas realmente, Tamao?—. Preguntó Ren.

. — ¿Por qué persistes en tu negación, Ren?—. Replicó ella.

. — Porque tú y yo tenemos un pacto, por si ya lo olvidaste. Lo que has venido a buscar no tiene sentido, lo habrías obtenido por tu cuenta. No haber venido hubiera sido suficiente.

Ella entendió el mensaje, y tenía razón... no estaba siendo obligada a acudir a esas citas, ella lo hacía porque quería hacerlo, porque de alguna forma había desarrollado cierta necesidad por estar al lado del shaman; pero por otro lado sus palabras le dolieron pues le decía que ella no era indispensable... y que su intento de "final", resultaba patético.

Pero había una razón para estar allí; quizá solo quería dar la cara y no desvanecerse de un momento a otro, como Ren seguramente haría.

. — ¿Y bien?—. Dijo Ren—. Aún no has dicho qué es lo que realmente necesitas. O mejor aún, al entrar aquí dijiste que debía saber algo importante, ¿Qué es?

Ella respiró profundo sin descender la mirada de la suya; sin embargo, cierta debilidad en sus ojos hizo que Ren sospechara haber tocado un punto importante. ¿Por qué ella quería terminar?, debía haber una razón más que la simple indiferencia o escases de atracción, Tamao no era así… había algo más.

. — ¿Qué es, Tamao?—. Repitió y ella frunció la boca antes de asentir una vez.

. — Hoy llegaron el señor Mikihisa y la señora Keiko a la pensión—. Comenzó a decir ella—. Vienen a visitar a Yoh y a Anna, también a…

. — ¿Ellos qué tienen que ver?, los Asakura no me interesan, te he preguntado por ti—. Le interrumpió Ren caminando por un lado de ella.

. — Si no me interrumpieras, te lo habría dicho ya—. Replicó ella. En respuesta Ren arqueó bufó en señal de impaciencia—. Estarán aquí solo un día, mañana partirán y... yo me iré con ellos.

Y Bingo, ahí estaba el "Por qué".

. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?—.Preguntó Ren—. Vamos, no vas a decirme que la idea de seguirlos te ha surgido esta mañana. Pensándolo bien, llevas ya unas semanas portándote extraño. Lo sabias desde hace tiempo ¿No es así?

. — Sabía que llegarían, sí—. Confirmó Tamao—. Pero te equivocas al creer que planeaba irme con ellos desde hace tiempo, apenas me lo han propuesto hoy.

. — Uhm, y tú muy campante decides aceptar—. Recriminó Ren.

. — ¿Por qué debería declinar?—. Contestó Tamao—. Tú te vas siempre que quieres y nunca me lo has dicho, ¿Miento?

. — Eso es diferente—. Rebatió Ren.

. — ¿En qué, si se puede saber?

. — En que yo nunca te he pedido "terminar"—. Contestó Ren y Tamao tuvo que cerrar la boca—. Siempre he regresado, ¿Miento?—. Agregó emulándola

Eso no podía negarlo, era cierto que nunca le avisaba de su partida; pero nunca había faltado a ninguna cita, y como él afirmaba, nunca había ni siquiera insinuado dejar de encontrarse. No le aseguraba un futuro ni remotamente cercano; pero nunca había estado ausente de su presente.

. — Lo que me lleva a preguntar de nuevo, ¿A qué has venido exactamente, Tamao?—. Planteó Ren y ella se sintió pequeñita en su sitio.

Tardó algunos segundos en reponerse, en tratar de silenciar a su corazón que le decía que estaba equivocándose tremendamente. Por una vez quiso solo ser práctica, ¿A qué había ido a la casa que había alquilado Ren?

. — Me iré con ellos, ya te lo dije… creo que no quería hacerlo sin decir…

. — ¿"Adiós"?—. Terminó Ren.

Ella le dio la espalda súbitamente, pensando que sería más sencillo si no tenía de frente esa mirada penetrante; pero aún podía sentirlo, sentía como Ren le miraba y efectivamente él lo hacía; lo hizo desde que siguió con la historia de los Asakura; intensificando el contacto cuando ella dijo que se marcharía.

. — Supongo que... que ya lo he hecho—. Musitó apenas y apretó las manos en puño.

Ren no respondió y Tamao cerró los ojos. Un "adiós" murió en su garganta y la necesidad de salir de allí se hizo demasiado fuerte, avanzó hacia la puerta repitiéndose una y otra vez que _"Dejaría de doler" _cuando estuviera fuera.

. — A ver si entiendo...—. Pronunció Ren al fin, congelándola en el acto, justo con la mano en el picaporte—. Viniste aquí no queriendo venir realmente; pero de todas maneras lo hiciste solo para decir que te irás mañana...

Su fuerte era la evasión, el fingir indiferencia, el hablar con practicidad como si no hubiera estado a dos segundos de saltarle encima para impedir que cruzara la puerta. Daba gracias a sus ancestros porque ella se hubiera detenido.

. — La pregunta de antes y la de ahora es la misma... ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Solo quería hacer tiempo, quería que ella se quedara, que por fatiga aunque fuera, terminara por quebrar su decisión de marcharse. Tamao se sintió herida ante la aparente frialdad de Ren, a esas alturas, revelar sus pensamientos no resultaba mala idea, se había contenido ya por mucho tiempo pensando que Ren no era el tipo de persona sentimental… pero en esas circunstancias, si la entendía o no ya no importaba… ella estaba a punto de explotar.

. — De los dos, se supone que tú eres el más fuerte, por eso... quizá solo necesitaba oírte decir que todo terminaba—. Dijo Tamao con la vista en el picaporte—. Así mañana, yo podría irme sin sentir que estoy huyendo.

"_Voltea Tamao, veme… veme ¡Estoy desesperado!"_ suplicó mudamente el hombre.

. — ¿Lo estás?—. Logró preguntar sin que su voz revelara su real estado de ánimo.

. — Tengo también responsabilidades allá y…—. Comenzó a decir Tamao.

. — No has respondido—. Le interrumpió Ren, ella estaba decidida a no mirarle de nuevo.

. — El señor Mikihisa dice que si me esfuerzo y mis espíritus resisten su entrenamiento, habré desarrollado los niveles que me faltan, Dai Tengu no presenta problema, pero Konchi y Ponchi…—. Dijo Tamao como si no le hubiera escuchado.

. — ¡Tamao!—. La llamó él mostrándose desesperado por primera vez ante su insistencia de irse por las ramas—. No me has respondido.

. — ¡¿Qué caso tiene?!—. Exclamó ella dejando que las primeras lágrimas escaparan al tiempo que apretaba la mano en el picaporte—. No tiene importancia si lo admito o no, hacerlo no va a cambiar absolutamente nada, ¡Nada!

Giró la perilla y tiró de la puerta, el resto solo se resumía en correr y salir de la casa lo más rápido posible. No obstante, no había conseguido ver el pasillo unos segundos, cuando sorpresivamente la mano de Ren sobre la suya, hizo peso en contra impidiéndole la salida al cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Ella quitó la mano de su alcance enseguida y volteó en el acto, quedando casi nariz con nariz con el shaman.

. — Déjame salir, por una vez ¡Escúchame!… no me hagas esto, por favor, Ren—. Pidió ella.

. — ¿Hacer qué?—. Preguntó Ren con dureza unos segundos, luego no soportó la mirada suplicante de ella, alejándose unos pasos tratando de controlarse; pero era tarde—. ¿Quieres terminar? BIEN, ¡Hazlo tú!

. — ¿Eso qué significa?... ¿Crees que si fuera fácil habría venido hasta aquí?—. Exclamó Tamao.

Verle fruncir el ceño de esa forma, le dio tal alerta de peligro, que cuando él trató de acercarse, ella se quitó del medio evitándolo otra vez.

. — NO LO ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO...—. Dijo Ren acercándose de nuevo, ella intentó evadirlo; pero esta vez él la sujetó de los hombros impidiendo su huida.

. — ¡¿Qué tengo que entender?! ¡Tarde o temprano uno de los dos se iría!—. Recalcó Tamao intentando alejarlo; pero al mínimo logro, él volvía al ruedo—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado que lo haga yo? ¡¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo?!... sólo deja que me vaya y…

. — Solo si lo dices—. Masculló Ren impasible.

¿Acaso no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho?

. — Basta...—. Susurró ella—. Lo que sea que quieras lograr... detente, ¡Esto es estúpido!

. — Solo di las malditas palabras, no tienes que hacer otra cosa—. Acotó Ren, ella negó con la cabeza y fue entonces que él presionó sus brazos con fuerza—. ¡Dilo!

. — ¡Ya no tiene importancia! ¡Déjame en paz!

Entonces intentó soltarse de nuevo, de hecho lo logró a medias; solo que antes que pudiera cumplir su cometido por completo, él la cogió de los brazos, obligándola a enfrentarlo.

. — ¡Me importa a mí!—. Exclamó Ren obligándola a mirarlo, ¡Le importaba! ¡Se lo había gritado ya! ¿Por qué no veía ella lo miserable que se sentía ante la idea de perderla?

. — ¡Suéltame Ren...!—. Exigió Tamao.

Como siempre, ella escuchaba y entendía lo que mejor le parecía.

. — ¡SOLO DILO! ¡Maldita sea!—. Rugió Ren.

. — ¡NO PUEDO!—. Confesó Tamao y por casi un minuto no se escuchó más que su propio sollozo y la respiración desencajada de Ren.

La sintió flaquear, su cuerpo se volvía ligeramente pesado y ella miraba al suelo, "_¡Grandes espíritus!_", deseaba ser capaz de dejarla marchar, pero no podía... así como ella necesitaba escucharle decir aquello, lo necesitaba él... ninguno de los dos resultaba lo suficientemente fuerte ni para admitirse ni para cerrar el episodio en sus vidas.

. — No puedo…

. — ¿Por qué no?—. Preguntó él, luego del breve episodio a gritos ambos hablaban casi en murmullos.

Tamao elevó débilmente la mirada, la furia en los ojos de Ren se había desvanecido y solo se veían profundos hacia ella... un profundo ámbar fijo y atento solo a ella, entonces perdió las últimas fuerzas que custodiaban su secreto, pensando, engañada posiblemente, que esa profundidad en la mirada de Ren significaba que sufría tanto como ella.

. — Porque prefiero irme así, no soy tan fuerte como creí, no como tú—. Comenzó Tamao intentando no mirarle más—. Para ti sería fácil dejarme y quizá ni siquiera me lo dirías... en cambio a mí me está destrozando.

Ren abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella levantó la mano y sin necesidad de tocarlo le indicó que callara.

. — No puedo "Terminar" yo—. Continuó Tamao—. Porque hice la única cosa que no debí hacer jamás desde que todo comenzó entre nosotros.

. — Tamao no...—. Quiso decir Ren, un _"...no tiene que terminar"_; pero Tamao lo malinterpretó.

Había llegado al fin de sus fuerzas, no iba a callar más.

. — Me enamoré de ti, Ren—. Dijo al fin, paralizando por completo al shaman de China.

Ren se quedó estático, las palabras de ella resonaron como un eco cada vez más lejano en su cabeza y él por más que quisiera no podía articular ni media sílaba. Tamao interpretó el silencio y ahogó un sollozo, aprovechando el estado de Ren para hacer que la soltara.

Todo lo que tenía que decir estaba dicho, y ya sentía suficiente dolor como para escuchar una negativa de Ren, después de todo, ella había permitido que sucediera, aún con todas las advertencias puestas sobre la mesa a la hora del juego.

Era suficiente... _"Adiós Ren"_, dijo en su mente saliendo de su alcance rumbo a la salida; pero fue precisamente al dejar de sentirla, que Ren pudo reaccionar, justo cuando ella acababa de salir de la habitación. Casi por reflejo o necesidad, fue tras ella, interceptándola antes que diera vuelta en las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja.

Por instinto y susto ella retrocedió, un poco más cada vez que Ren subía un peldaño con la mirada fija en ella.

. — ¿Q-qué...?—. Musitó Tamao retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared del segundo piso.

La mirada de Ren era indescifrable. Temblaba a medida que se acercaba, _"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"_ pretendió preguntar ella; pero antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, él la había abrazado contra su pecho, privándole de toda reacción.

Siempre había sido así desde su tácita aceptación a esa NO relación que NO tenían.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de su _ disculpa, _las situaciones entre ellos se fueron dando. Las citas de un inicio, fueron salidas al parque, caminar por las tardes, charlar de vez en cuando en el patio cuando Anna e Yoh descansaban, darse besos a escondidas, uno que otro robado… después Ren regresaba a China a lo sumo dos semanas y regresaba de "visita".

Habían levantado las sospechas en Anna, quien, a medida que los retornos del chino se repetían, más vigilante se había tornado con ella. De modo que cuando Ren estaba en la casa, casi nunca hablaban de más.

Uno de esos días, Anna fue tan suspicaz que se percató enseguida de la extraña conexión de ambos y pese a que en un principio había dicho que Tamao no tendría que desempeñar tarea alguna en la casa, fue contra su propio designio y le asignó algunas tareas, que tal y como esperó, impidieron que ella pudiera salir media hora después que Ren Tao lo hiciera.

"_Debe estar enfadado"_ pensó Tamao al checar el reloj en la cocina, llevaba 4 horas de retraso pues Anna le había pedido limpiar algunas cosas y hacer la cena. Ya podía imaginarse a Ren perdiendo la paciencia en el parque. Suspiró resignada, no había podido excusarse ante Anna sin arriesgarse a decir la verdad. A final de cuentas él debía entenderlo, después de todo, la idea de mantener toda su NO relación en secreto había sido suya.

Regresaba del patio oscuro luego de haber cepillado un viejo adorno familiar de los muchos que Anna le había dado, cuando vio de refilón una sombra a sus espaldas, volteó algo temerosa y alistó su tablilla.

. — ¡¿Quién está ahí?!—. Exclamó tratando de vislumbrar algo en medio de la oscuridad, cuando sintió a alguien tocarle el hombro. Abrió la boca para gritar por el susto; pero el "extraño" le cubrió los labios enseguida.

Era Ren. Tamao respiró aliviada y enseguida le mandó una mirada recriminatoria.

. — Me asustaste.

. — Sin ese par de bichos no eres capaz de reconocerme—. Respondió Ren, llevándola dentro de la casa, pues ahí Anna o Yoh eran capaces de aparecer. Una vez allí, se apoyó contra una pared.

. — Conchi y Ponchi—. Corrigió Tamao—. Y prefiero mantenerlos lejos de tu cuchilla. Además no creo que a Dai Tengu le caigas en gracia.

. — Sabia decisión—. Respondió Ren y se enderezó.

. — ¿Qué haces tan tarde? Pensé que estarías dormido—. Dijo Tamao.

. — Has estado ocupada todo el día—. Replicó Ren.

. — Anna me pidió algunos favores hoy—. Se defendió Tamao—. Además casi no falta nada "Por comprar", no pude salir.

. — Me di cuenta—. Dijo Ren ligeramente molesto, no podía creer que le había hecho esperar dos horas en el parque.

. — Ya es tarde Ren, será mejor ir a dormir—. Respondió Tamao.

En realidad estaba cansada y además él había dejado muy en claro que... _"Lo que fuera que tenían entre ellos"_, no significaba un compromiso, de modo que no debía disculparse por no haber acudido a la "cita" de la tarde.

. — Que descanses…

. — ¿Estás molesta?... ¿No debería estarlo yo?—. Replicó Ren deteniendo a Tamao antes de entrar en la pensión.

. — Estoy cansada—. Respondió Tamao decidida a entrar—. Nos vemos mañana.

Caminó entonces directo a las escaleras, pero no había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando Ren tomó de su brazo y la obligó a apoyarse en la pared aledaña.

. — Mañana me marcharé—. Respondió él y Tamao volvió a quedarse quieta._ "Bien... al menos esta vez creo que piensa despedirse"_, de hecho las últimas veces no lo había hecho, ella se enteraba horas después de su partida.

. — Ok...—. Dijo ella—. Ahm, entonces supongo que te...

. — Ni se te ocurra desearme un buen viaje—. Interrumpió Ren y acto seguido colocó los brazos como barrera a cada lado de la cabeza de Tamao.

. — Ren... Ren ¿Qué haces?... Anna tiene el sueño ligero y...—. Intentó decir Tamao.

. — Mira mi rostro y deduce si me interesa Anna en este momento—. Respondió Ren.

. — Ok... estás molesto por lo de la tarde, pero...—. Intentó decir Tamao, pero Ren golpeó la pared con su puño—. ¡Ren!

. — Sí, estoy molesto...—. Respondió él y acto seguido la atrapó a ella.

Con cada nueva oportunidad, Ren aprendía a conocer las reacciones de Tamao cuando se acercaba; era sumamente reservada en un inicio, y capaz de incitar sensaciones abrumadoras con pequeñas insinuaciones, que estaba segurísimo... QUE ELLA NO TENÍA NI IDEA.

No paró aquél beso hasta que los labios de la mujer estuvieron más sonrosados de lo normal, recordaba a la perfección la sensación de ese momento, la sensación de inconformidad con lo que hasta ese entonces lo había saciado; recordó también que esa noche él no estaba molesto porque la joven lo hubiera dejado plantado; sino por el hecho de haberle dicho _"Me voy"_ y que ella no le diera la más mínima importancia... aunque claro, esa vez hubiera preferido darse contra la pared que admitirlo.

. — E-Espera...—. Balbuceó Tamao como pudo en cuanto ciertas curiosas manos se fueron más allá de lo debido por su cintura—. Detente... Ren... ¡Detente!, ¡¿Qué haces?!

Entonces salió de su alcance mientras se acomodaba la ropa y miraba con reproche al shaman, quien estaba de lo más frustrado, consigo mismo y con ella por detenerlo.

. — Bien—. Dijo Ren y resopló para calmarse, entonces volvió a acercarse. Tamao le miró con desconfianza—. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada...

Algo le decía a Tamao que eso era una especie de mentira universal. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo para decir ni dos sílabas juntas cuando escuchó una puerta corrediza arriba y dos segundos después escucharon a Anna.

. — ¿Tamao? ¿Aún no te acuestas?—. A Tamao se le fue el color del rostro.

. — ehm ¡No!, es que me... ¡Me dio sed!—. Contestó como pudo, no sin antes indicarle a Ren que guardara silencio.

No obstante, él aunque guardó silencio no se estuvo quieto; abrazando a Tamao por la espalda, ante el pasmo de ésta.

. — ¿Qué...?

. — ¿Pasa algo?—. Preguntó Anna desde arriba.

. — ¡No!—. Exclamó Tamao tratando de zafarse de Ren inútilmente—. E-Es decir, ¡Todo está bien, Anna!

. — ¿En serio?—. Preguntó Anna.

. — Sí Tamao, ¿Todo está "muy bien"?—. Preguntó Ren en voz baja mientras aprovechaba la cercanía para besar su cuello y apegarla más a su cuerpo.

. — Ren... por favor...

. — ¿Qué tanto haces que no subes?, mañana hay cosas por hacer—. Replicó Anna.

. — Doy...—. Titubeó Tamao ahogando un suspiro cuando él tocó un punto sensible cercano a su oído—. Un... un último vistazo a la c-casa

. — Sí, claro...—. Susurró Ren y ella le pellizcó el brazo.

. — Bien... andas rara últimamente, pero ya vete a dormir, mañana platicaremos—. Dijo Anna y luego se escuchó el sonido de su puerta cerrándose.

No pasaron dos segundos antes de encontrarse a sí misma de nuevo contra la pared y con Ren como obstáculo.

. — Puedo hacerla bajar—. Dijo Ren divertido mientras la tenía acorralada y con las muñecas sujetas.

. — ¿A qué estás jugando ahora...?—. Dijo ella intentando sostenerle la mirada—. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

. — ¿Qué?—. Preguntó Ren fingiendo inocencia hasta que besó su cuello nuevamente—. ¿Esto...?

. — ¡De-ten...!

. — Shhhhh—. Musitó él y sonrió socarrón—. Anna puede despertar... tiene el sueño ligero ¿No?

Entonces soltó una de sus muñecas solo el tiempo preciso de sujetar su rostro por entero... a la par que juntaba su nariz a la de ella, dándole plena visión de su mirada fulminante y deseosa.

. — Esto es solo una antesala—. Dijo Ren—. Ve acostumbrándote... aunque no tienes permitido "practicar".

. — ¡¿Cómo?!—. Exclamó Tamao olvidándose de que Anna estaba arriba—. ¿Por quién me estás tomando?

Un arrebato la hizo abofetearlo a causa de la ofuscación que sentía, Ren apenas y giró el rostro ante el golpe, mirándola de nuevo con una sonrisa ladeada.

. — Ahora puedes desearme un buen viaje—. Le dijo entonces—. Cuando regrese... voy a finalizar esto... y ni la terrible Anna me lo va a impedir, ¿Queda claro?

Ren rió de lado nuevamente y dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios, aprovechando la distancia para susurrar.

. —... No tiembles antes de tiempo—. Dijo Ren mirándola divertido—. Podrás hacerlo después... cuando seas mía.

Y luego de decir aquello desapareció cual sombra por las escaleras, dejando a Tamao sumamente confundida.

Su marcha a China fue completamente irritable, a decir de su hermana estaba de muy mal humor, y eso se debía a cierta persona que seguramente ni siquiera se inmutaba en Japón; lo más frustrante de todo era que ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para regresar; cada vez su padre le cargaba de más responsabilidades y eso solo ayudaba a empeorar su humor; encima... no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para llamar por teléfono... JA... ¿Qué diría? _"Hola Yoh, pásame con Tamao"_... ¡Sí, cómo no!

A veces llegaba al punto de estar trabajando e imaginarse de pronto tener a Tamao entre sus brazos; una vez tuvo que hablar con Jun al respecto; obviamente no por voluntad, sino porque cierto día al hallarse "trabajando", se quedó imaginando a Tamao tendida sobre sábanas blancas, con el cabello esparcido y esperando por él. Fue entonces que Jun entró sorpresivamente a "llevarlo" a una junta; sorprendiéndose por cierta parte elevada en cierta zona de su hermano... específicamente "Al sur".

Ren no tuvo cómo disimular y Jun no cesó de torturarlo hasta al menos tener una vaga aceptación de estar viendo a una mujer.

_"No es nada importante"_. Argumentó él, pero Jun enseguida le llevó la contraria... _"Sí claro, se nota"_ le contestó señalando con su mano el "Percance" de Ren. Luego, dado que no podría sacarle mayor información a Ren sobre la identidad de la misteriosa mujer, simplemente se la pasó explicándole su punto de vista femenino al respecto... lo cual no ayudó en lo más mínimo a las ansias del shaman.

Había dejado en claro con Tamao, que lo que fuera que habían iniciado terminaría algún día; incluso lo decía de vez en cuando; pero sin pretenderlo el "Capítulo" que había iniciado por su capricho, fue extendiéndose más de lo planeado; al inicio regresaba por semana a Japón; luego cada dos y los tiempos se iban alargando a medida que se le acababan las excusas. Gracias a los Grandes Espíritus, el ser descubierto por su hermana trajo sus ventajas.

Nunca entendió por qué Jun se entusiasmaba tanto con su vida; pero el que prestara atención a la "supuesta mujer", hizo que planeara la excusa perfecta para facilitar el regreso de Ren a Japón, por ello compró una propiedad en la ciudad, para así pasar desapercibido, con la ayuda de Jun, claro... y bajo la excusa de "_Administrar uno de los negocios de la familia_".

Solo una vez más regresó a la pensión, argumentando que solo estaba de paso y que partiría a la mañana siguiente; Anna lució segura con ello y no puso mayor objeción. Esa noche, como nunca, Ren bajó a cenar; aunque no precisamente porque tuviera hambre, sino porque en todo el día Tamao no había dado señales de vida.

Por eso se escabulló más temprano a las cocinas, encontrándola probando un poco de sopa.

. — Sí estás enterada que me iré mañana ¿No?—. Dijo sin mediar saludos, la sopa en la cuchara cayó fuera del recipiente.

. — Algo me ha dicho Yoh—. Respondió ella apenas volteando—. Será... un viaje fugaz.

Como odiaba eso... ¿Tendría idea ella de todo lo que le hacía pasar e ignorarlo apropósito solo por molestarlo?, daba igual si pasaban días, o semanas o meses entre sus idas y venidas, siempre era lo mismo y al final era él quien terminaba buscándola.

. — ¿Quieres dejar la cuchara?—. Dijo él cogiéndola del brazo y haciéndola girar hacia sí.

. — ¿Qué haces?, Yoh y Anna...

. — ¿Qué te dije antes de marcharme?, ¡Ellos me interesan un pimiento!—. Exclamó él.

. — Ren, shhh ¡Te van a oír!—. Le pidió ella mirando nerviosa hacia la entrada.

. — Maldición... Deja a Yoh y Anna en paz de una jodida vez—. Replicó él y acto seguido la arrastró por la puerta trasera hacia el patio.

. — ¡E-Espera, la cocina... no la apagué!—. Exclamó ella en vano, Ren no se detuvo hasta estar en el patio y con ella contra la pared—. ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

. — ¡No me interesa!—. Gritó él.

. — ¡SHHH!

. — ¡¿QUÉ?!—. Siguió él y ella colocó los dedos sobre su boca.

. — Está bien... está bien—. Dijo ella tratando de serenarlo—. Lo siento...

Y funcionó.

. — Supe al medio día que habías llegado—. Dijo ella—. Y que te marcharías mañana.

Entonces lo separó de ella.

. — No quería verte...—. Agregó—. Ya no estoy dispuesta a continuar con lo que sea que tengamos tú y yo… ya no quiero.

La respuesta lo dejó atónito. Ella entonces elevó la mirada decidida.

. — No voy a seguir siendo tu capricho, Ren...

. — ¿Qué dices?

. — Lo que has oído, Qué viaje tan repentino ¿No es así? un solo día... ¿Para qué? ¿Cumplir otro capricho?... lo siento, pero conmigo no—. Repuso Tamao.

. — Oye... ¿Crees que atravesaría media China y un mar por un capricho?—. Replicó Ren.

. — ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué te propones entonces?, si era saludar, ya lo hiciste—. Dijo Tamao—. Puedes ir en paz

Intentó marcharse entonces, pero Ren la sujetó con fuerza y la regresó a su sitio.

. — ¿Sabes qué? lo común en estos casos sería un _"Hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"_—. Dijo ella—. No tomarme a jalones.

. — Lo común no es rehuirme, siempre lo haces—. Dijo Ren.

. — ¿Y qué esperas que haga?—. Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué me arroje a tus brazos nada más verte?, ¿Complacer tu capricho para que mañana desaparezcas y regreses cuando mejor te convenga?... ¿Ser yo la que siempre espera? ¿La que siempre extraña?... NO

Él trato de procesar toda la información lo más rápido que pudo.

. — Tamao—. Intentó tocarla y ella lo rehusó.

. — NO—. Resaltó de nuevo—. Y si me disculpas... dejé prendida la cocina.

Aquél definitivamente no fue el mejor recibimiento; la cena se mantuvo tensa, salvo por Yoh que comía de lo más contento y Hanna que imitaba lo que el padre hacía, para disgusto de Anna. Terminado todo, cada quien se fue a su habitación, empezando por los Asakura; y luego Ren; Anna no estuvo satisfecha hasta cerciorarse que el chino estuviera en su habitación y que apagaba las luces; solo entonces entró a la suya.

Claro... no contaba con que el shaman se escapara por la ventana como atajo hacia la cocina.

Iba dispuesto a aclarar un par de puntos de vista cuando la vio. Estaba lavando unos platos, solo que frotaba con mucha fuerza, como si tuviera como tarea accesoria el quebrar un par de platos en la labor.

De pronto escuchó como los platos chocaban unos con otros de un solo golpe.

. — Idiota...—. Dijo Tamao y entonces Ren se dio cuenta de que estaba muy agitada.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que decidiera hacerse notar con un leve carraspeo.

. — ¿Qué quieres?—. Preguntó Tamao sin voltear.

. — Me marcharé mañana—. Dijo Ren.

. — Buen viaje—. Respondió Tamao, secó sus manos y cerró el grifo de agua—. Adiós.

Pasó por su lado creyendo de veras que esta vez lo lograría; pero Ren ya había interpuesto el brazo en su trayecto.

. — Me marcharé... pero no de Japón—. Dijo Ren y giró a verla, Tamao aún miraba al frente—. Es lo que vine a decir.

. — Dijiste que...

. — Le dije a Yoh...—. Corrigió Ren—. Tenías que escucharlo de mí.

. — Todo sigue igual...—. Dijo Tamao—. Has regresado por una cosa y no la tendrás de mí.

Bajó el brazo que Ren usaba para detenerla.

. — Dijiste que me extrañaste—. Repuso Ren y ella se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina.

. — Yo no dije eso—. Respondió Tamao sin voltear.

. — Entonces no dudes-. Repuso Ren, Tamao volteó mirándole enfadada.

. — Entonces lo diré literalmente—. Replicó ella—. No te extrañé...—. Musitó bajando la mirada para luego soltar su enfado—. ¡No te extrañé ni un...!

No logró terminar cuando Ren la sujetó de la nuca impulsándola hacia sí mismo y atrapándola en un beso posesivo, que si bien ella rehusó en un comienzo, terminó por aceptar muy en contra suya.

. — La pensión no es un buen lugar—. Dijo Ren después.

. — Olvídalo...— Dijo ella aún agitada—. No sucederá.

. — ¿Quieres apostar?—. Preguntó él.

Ella aseguró un NO, y aunque él se marchó efectivamente a la mañana siguiente, dejó en su habitación un celular pequeño, dejando claro en una tarjeta que nadie más debía de saber el número; Tamao arrugó la tarjeta en su mano nada más leerla y refundió el aparato en sus cajones.

No importaba que se quedara un mes o un año en Japón... lo que él quería no lo iba a obtener de ella. Y ciertamente cumplió los primeros 3 días, hasta que le contestó al décimo timbrazo solo para escucharle una advertencia: Si ella no asistía adonde él la citaba, se presentaría en la pensión.

Él había alquilado una casa en la ciudad. Bajo advertencia, Tamao acudió luego de mucho debatirse a sí misma.

. — No tengo mucho tiempo—. Dijo ni bien entró.

. — Hola a ti también—. Ironizó Ren.

. — Solo vine a devolverte esto—. Dijo Tamao dejando el celular sobre la primera mesita que encontró.

. — No lo necesito conmigo...—. Dijo él cogiendo el celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo del saco de Tamao.

. — Es en serio Ren—. Dijo ella sacándolo de nuevo y regresándolo a la mesita—. No lo quiero, me hace sentir como una...

¡Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo!

. — ¡No lo quiero y ya!, me voy.

. — No te lo di con intención de ofenderte—. Respondió Ren cuando ella apenas había dado unos pasos—. No puedo saber de ti si te hablo a la pensión, es más sencillo si tienes un móvil propio.

. — No sé cuál haya sido tu intención, nunca atino cuando intento saber lo que piensas—. Replicó ella.

. — Nunca ha sido necesario que lo sepas—. Contestó Ren, ella estuvo a punto de responder algo irónico, cuando él la tomó de los hombros y sin mayor esfuerzo alcanzó su boca, Tamao si bien no se esperaba un asalto tan repentino no luchó en contrario.

. — No, Ren—. Dijo sin embargo al recobrar la razón tratando de hacerse a un lado.

. — ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?—. Dijo Ren sujetándola de la mano — No es a mí... eso es seguro—. Dijo él acercándola a su cuerpo—. Disfrutas mi cercanía así como yo disfruto la tuya.

. — Eso no es…—. "…suficiente." Trató de decir ella, pero entonces él afianzó su cintura.

. — ¿Cierto?—. Completó Ren—. No puedes negarlo, reaccionas a mí… tu beso responde al mío. ¿Miento?—. Preguntó antes de besarla.

Tamao odió que su cuerpo le diera la razón. Tal y como él había dicho, corresponder a su beso era inevitable, no tenía problemas al respecto, no negaba que él le atraía, no negaba que había desarrollado afecto por Ren; pero no era suficiente para complacerlo en ese nuevo giro. Ella necesitaba amor para dar ese paso y lo suyo con el shaman de China no podía ser catalogado de esa forma.

De pronto, lo sintió llevar sus manos al nudo de su saco, instintivamente le detuvo; pero Ren empujó un poco hasta hacerla chocar con una columna, logrando desatar el saco por fin y deslizarlo por sus hombros.

Lastimosamente para él, era tiempo de invierno, cuestión que hacía que Tamao pareciera esquimal por la ropa tan abrigada que usaba. No obstante, eso no le impidió besar su cuello por encima de su cafarena… ella se dejó llevar unos segundos, sintiendo cómo sus labios se deslizaban por su piel hasta detenerse en su mentón, para luego arrancarle un beso.

Estaba haciendo justamente lo que se había prometido no hacer.

. — Basta...—. Murmuró ella y trató de apartarlo, Ren gruñó en respuesta—. BASTA.

. — ¿Te he lastimado, acaso?

. — Tengo que marcharme—. Dijo Tamao y acomodó su saco.

Ren sujetó su mano antes de que se separara por completo.

. — Temes que pueda lastimarte y te juro que no tengo intención parecida—. Le aseguró—. Son caricias... besos... solo que juntos.

. — Sé lo que quieres de mí ahora, Ren, no soy tonta… no vas a saciarte hasta tener en tu poder todo lo que soy—. Dijo ella.

. — Eres tú la que se niega a ser todo lo que eres, Tamao—. Replicó él—. Eres una mujer que se resiste a lidiar con esa carga. ¿Vas a decirme que no sientes curiosidad?

Se había colocado detrás de ella y al finalizar la pregunta le había tomado del bajo vientre, obligándola a pegarse a su cuerpo.

. — ¿Vas a negar que tu cuerpo no reacciona?—. Susurró a su oído y ascendió la mano hacia su estómago mientras que la otra se afianzaba a su cadera—. También anhelas, Tamao… como yo; pero lo niegas, te reprimes.

. — Basta…

. — Quieres disimularlo y te enfadas porque no lo comprendes—. Continuó Ren y llevó su mano a su rostro, ladeándolo un poco sólo para verla—. Te horroriza saberte deseada.

. — Calla, Ren… por favor…—. Rogó ella, entonces él la besó con pasión contenida y aunque no fueron capaces de confesarlo, encontraron liberación a esa tensión al mismo tiempo.

Luego la respiración de Tamao fue en aumento, un solo brazo la sujetaba por la cintura y parte de la espalda, mientras la otra le sostenía el rostro. Poco a poco su cuerpo se arqueó a los movimientos del hombre, murmuró su nombre a escasos segundos de darse por vencida irremediablemente, cuando sin previo aviso, él de detuvo.

. — Esta vez quiero que seas tú la que venga a mí...—. Dijo Ren antes de separarse por completo, ignorando la mirada contrariada de ella por su propio bienestar mental—. Y cuando lo hagas... no habrá marcha atrás, recuérdalo. Hay una llave de emergencia en la maceta pequeña a la derecha del pórtico, úsala cuando hayas tomado una decisión. Ahora puedes irte si gustas...

No se quedó a esperar una respuesta, Tamao se quedó estática en el lugar viendo como él se marchaba como si nada y bastante apresurado al segundo piso.

Lo que ella jamás sabría ni aunque lo sometieran a tortura, era que lo primero que hizo fue meterse bajo la ducha fría. Estaba seguro que ella no cedería tan fácil; que tarde o temprano él terminaría llamándola o buscándola; pero aunque fuera frustrante, resistiría al menos un tiempo de honor.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¿Cuándo había empezado a depender de ella?, no lo sabía… había vivido día con día creyendo que Tamao siempre estaría a su lado. Lo había dado por hecho, reaccionando únicamente a sus palabras y a su partida.

Y como en un inicio no había querido dejarla ir.

Casi entró en pánico cuando la vio salir de la habitación. Fueron segundos de horrendo vacío que no quería repetir nunca más, por eso corrió… por eso técnicamente brincó en medio de las escaleras interponiéndose en la huida de Tamao, porque sabía que estaba condenado a ese vacío si no era claro con ella y consigo mismo de una buena vez.

La expresividad; sin embargo, jamás había sido su fuerte. Abrazarla entonces fue su mudo intento de decir: _"No me dejes"_ y solo hizo eso… abrazarla, aferrarse a ella sin que se le pasara por la cabeza besarla o iniciar la cadencia que desembocaría inevitablemente entre sábanas. No quería ser malinterpretado una vez más.

Tamao por su parte no tuvo la fuerza de rechazarlo y en cuanto el calor de Ren se unió al suyo, poco a poco fue acoplando su cuerpo al de su compañero, acomodando los brazos sobre sus hombros y apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, asumiendo que todo era parte de esa despedida, tomando todas las sensaciones que le embargaban y sellándolas en sus recuerdos. Quiso creer, aunque fuera un poco, que Ren había desarrollado algo más que pasión por ella… no importaba ya que sus sentidos le estuvieran mintiendo, quería creerlo… quería llevarse esa sensación consigo,_ por siempre._

Podía estar pasando lo que fuera lejos de la puerta de salida de esa casa. Fuera de ese espacio, el mundo podía seguir como siempre o incluso destruirse. Ahora con Tamao entre sus brazos, Ren lo entendía, nada afuera le interesaba sin ella, por él... el mundo podía irse al diablo o seguir girando... no tenía importancia mientras él pudiera seguir así, no importaba si se le exigía renunciar a todo con tal de permanecer así para siempre.

_"Siempre"_, una palabra que jamás había considerado en su vocabulario hasta ese momento. Una que ella ni siquiera imaginaba que podía existir para su amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya :D…. sin más qué decir, y esperando que les haya gustado, me voy a revisar el cuarto :3

Un beso

**Paola Alarsil**

* * *

.

.

.

**Stellar BS—.** Jojo… ¡Lo siento!, pero bueno, espero que puedas leer mañana :3!, yo hoy revisaré e cuarto y lo subiré después :3…. Que el final todavía no lo acabo =3!, un besotee.


	4. Sentimientos

.

.

.

**Capítulo IV****. Sentimientos**

.

.

.

* * *

Permanecieron en esa posición un poco más, hasta que fue Ren quien la separó un poco con la sola intención de mirarle a los ojos, Tamao intuyó un último adiós; pero en lugar de palabras, sin prisa, él acercó su rostro al suyo besando suavemente sus labios y deslizándose desde su centro hacia su oído al tiempo que sus manos presionaban sus hombros.

. — No te dejaré ir—. Fue todo lo que dijo y fue suficiente para que ella tambaleara.

No alcanzó a hilar dos pensamientos juntos, cuando él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente hacia la habitación. La confusión inicial dio pie a la mala interpretación, "_**No te dejaré ir**_", ¿Es que acaso iba a condicionarla? ¿Acaso esa frase significaba que no la dejaría irse hasta que... cumpliera la rutina de todas las citas anteriores?... completar la pregunta era incluso más doloroso que la despedida misma.

Ren sin embargo, no soltó su mano ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en la habitación; y curiosamente la colocó en el mismo lugar en el que estuviera antes de salir la primera vez.

Tamao le sintió tomar un mechón de su cabello y acomodarlo tras su oreja, sintió su caricia suave por su mejilla y luego sus dedos entrelazándose a los suyos. La mirada de Ren era intensa, mas no desbordante de pasión como usualmente se tornaba entre esos cuatro muros.

"_Cariño"_ identificó su instinto; pero enseguida negó el pensamiento. Apego, podía denominar mejor lo que Ren seguramente sentía por ella, pasión, apego, posesión, dominio… pero no amor, Tamao se había resignado a ello hacía mucho; aunque no podía negar que había cuidado de ella, que no la había obligado a nada y que si había aceptado esa situación, había sido por voluntad, porque pese a no ser correspondida, ella sí lo quería.

"_Bestia"_ se decía entretanto Ren, jamás creyó que su usual porte frío y práctico lo llevarían hasta ese punto. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en ese lugar? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido la oportunidad perfecta e íntima para revelar sus emociones?... la había herido y le había hecho sentirse utilizada, había dado por hecho que su sola presencia y permanencia junto a Tamao sería suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos y ahí estaban, en el mismo sitio donde el amor había sido expresado en acto mas no en palabras…

Quien dijo que los hechos valían más que mil palabras, ¡Seguramente había sido un jodido mudo!

Pero él no lo era, iba a remediar aquella ausencia. Esa noche iba a hacer lo que debió cuando Tamao efectivamente…_ fue a él_ por primera vez.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tamao se había escapado de la pensión cuando todos se habían marchado a descansar. Él había estado a punto de "Obligarse a dormir" cuando sintió entre sus cavilaciones que la puerta principal se cerraba.

. — _"No habría ladrones tan estúpidos como para intentar atacarme"_—. Pensó Ren, no obstante salió de su cama minutos después cuando todo volvió al silencio de siempre.

. — "_Hay una presencia abajo"_—. Anunció Basón y Ren no tuvo más remedio que pararse, coger su lanza y asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

Nada, nadie. El silencio había vuelto a reinar.

. — Bajemos por la cocina—. Indicó Ren.

En medio de la oscuridad se cercioró que la cocina y el patio estaban despejados; el lobby en orden... entonces se dirigió a la sala, y sólo tuvo que prender la luz para darse la sorpresa de su vida. En medio de la estancia Tamao estaba de pie, con las manos apretadas entre sí y la mirada nerviosa.

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche, era claro que había salido a hurtadillas de la pensión, y él con lanza en mano no ayudaba mucho a la calma.

. — ¿Estás bien?—. Atinó a preguntar. Jamás habría esperado encontrar a la causante de sus insomnios en medio de su sala a esa hora.

Por la sorpresa, olvidó momentáneamente la advertencia que le había hecho y creyó que si Tamao estaba ahí, era porque estaba en problemas o algo le había sucedido que le había hecho buscarle.

. — N-No podía dormir—. Dijo ella, sus manos las apretaba entre sí con fuerza aunque ella y su expresión en sí lucieran debilitadas—. Salí a caminar un poco y... terminé frente a tu casa.

Ren dejó la lanza sobre el sofá, Basón se quedó cerca observando a su amo acercarse a la joven mujer.

. — L-Lo siento... no iba a entrar—. Dijo ella y se puso más nerviosa—. Me... me equivoqué, siento haberte despertado, será mejor que regrese a casa.

Entonces cruzó a paso de trote la sala dispuesta a salir de allí; pero ya por reflejo Ren la detuvo.

. — Estás temblando—. Dijo él al sostenerla de los hombros.

. — Hace frío—. Atinó a decir Tamao—. No es nada de cuidado, es tarde y si Anna o Yoh descubren que me fui, entonces sí estaré en problemas. Adiós, Ren.

Y en serio esperó que él la dejara marchar. Inútilmente, si debía añadir.

. — Viniste a mí, Tamao—. Le dijo Ren sin soltarla—. Llevas tres días alejada. No digas que no sabes por qué has terminado aquí.

Asombrosamente ella no dijo nada ni a favor ni en contra; tan solo elevó la mirada hacia la suya, tan llena de incertidumbre, como llena de ansia estaba la de Ren. Era cierto, quería verle, se había resistido esos días a siquiera pensar en él; pero le extrañaba. Esa noche había querido verle, y una parte que ella desconocía de sí misma no quiso esperar a la mañana siguiente.

. — Entraste sabiendo que no hay marcha atrás—. Dijo Ren.

. — Yo solo…—. Titubeó Tamao, ¡Qué difícil era ser sincera cuando se sabía de antemano que iba a toparse con una pared!; sin embargo, así era ella—. Solo quería verte… supongo que me he acostumbrado a ti más de lo que debería.

. — _"Al fin comienzas a sentir lo que yo vengo sintiendo desde que te vi"_—. Pensó Ren y se sintió satisfecho, como si hubiera obtenido una pequeña y secreta venganza por esos días de ausencia.

Ella llevaba puesta una chaqueta de jean con tela polar al cuello, la cafarena ceñida en un tono azul un poco más oscuro resaltaba por el color de su cabello y la blancura de su piel. _"__**…quería verte**__"_, esas dos pequeñas y sencillas palabras habían hecho retumbar su corazón, significaban que ella había pensado en él, que lo extrañaba de alguna forma…

. — Que bueno—. Contestó él provocando que ella elevara la mirada—. Unas horas más tarde y hubiera ido por ti—. Confesó y pensó que con eso lo decía todo.

Tamao no alcanzó a tomar aire un par de veces cuando él la arrinconó contra la pared.

Sabía a lo que se atenía al entrar en la casa, tenía muy presente la advertencia de Ren; sin embargo, no puso evitar sobrecogerse al sentir sus manos en su cintura y la presión de su cuerpo aprisionándola. Casi en instinto de defensa, elevó las manos en contra; pero sintió las rodillas tan débiles que pronto tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros al creer que iba a caer.

. —Di que lo quieres —. Dijo él y se dirigió a su boca, esta vez deleitándose en la nula resistencia de ella; pero de pronto ya no solo quería sumisión, quería su entrega—. Dilo…

La sintió responder con miedo; con inseguridad, y luego con ímpetu; ella parecía estar en una lucha mental.

. — No te niegues, Tamao… dilo—. Susurró contra sus labios.

Un sentido de alarma se despertó en su cabeza, indicándole que se había equivocado terriblemente al ir a esa casa, al permitirle acercarse, al permitir que la besara. Cuán feliz habría sido ella, si Ren en un arrebato le pedía decirle que lo quería… lo habría hecho sin chistar.

Lo quería, ella lo quería… pero Ren no le estaba pidiendo una confesión de amor, le estaba exigiendo una admisión por el deseo que había implantado en ella. Nuevamente la inseguridad atenazó en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir que estaba siendo usada, que Ren veía en ella una mujer con la cual satisfacerse y no una mujer a la que pudiera llegar a amar.

En medio de aquél beso que Ren pugnaba por volver pasional, notó cómo los ojos de Tamao comenzaban a llenarse de pequeñas lagrimitas en sus comisuras. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarlo, queriendo hundirse y regodearse en su victoria, porque tal y como había pretendido, ella había ido a buscarlo; pero un hincón desalentador se posesionó de su corazón, liberándolo momentáneamente de sus murallas de orgullo y practicidad.

. — Mírame... mírame—. Murmuró en ese breve lapsus, tomando su rostro entre las manos suplicándole porque abriera los ojos llorosos y cuando por fin lo consiguió se instó a sí mismo a ser fuerte—. Solo piensa en una cosa.

_"Rayos, no podía creer que iba a decir eso"_

_. —_ Piensa en lo que quieres hacer ahora, lo que quieras, solo una... y dejaré que lo hagas.

Era su forma de decir que iba a dejarla ir. Tamao le miró con sorpresa; pero entendió el mensaje por completo. Ren comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello, más cuando las manos que estaban sujetándole el cuello comenzaron a descender.

. —_"Va a marcharse"_—. Pensó Ren y se preparó a resignarse a otra ducha fría.

Podía irse y no sentirse mal por ello, Tamao lo comprendió y su razón le dijo que debía tomar ese último escape y poner su corazón a salvo. Sintió a Ren retroceder un poco, cediéndole espacio para la huida, su mirada incierta llena de contradicción, los puños apretados.

"_Vete ahora"_ le susurró el subconsciente y en su mente ella afianzaba su chaqueta y salía por aquella puerta, en su mente se ponía a salvo y no se detenía hasta estar en la soledad de su propia habitación, como había estado los últimos días.

Pero en la realidad, ella no se había movido de su sitio y al percatarse, el recuerdo de lo dicho por Ren, hizo eco en su memoria. Pensar en lo que debía hacer le llevaba a irse, pensar en cambio en lo que quería, la incitaba a rendir sus fuerzas y sus sentimientos… a dejar de reprimirse.

Las manos que habían descendido volvieron a sujetar la camisa de dormir del hombre. Por primera vez sintió que él se estremecía ante su toque y eso le hizo sentir ligeramente valiente, lo suficiente para abrir los ojos y elevarse junto con ellos hasta alcanzar a besar el cuello de Ren, como él lo había hecho días atrás con ella.

En respuesta obtuvo presión en su cintura y un suspiro ronco; dirigió su roce un poco más hacia el mentón, percibiendo la respiración entrecortada de Ren y el ir y venir de su nuez en su centro. De pronto, la sintió asirla de su espalda baja, haciendo que sus pies se pusieran sobre sus puntas y su cuerpo se presionara contra el suyo.

. — ¿Esto es lo que quieres?—. Preguntó él viendo fijamente en sus pupilas. Tamao consiguió sujetarse de sus hombros, su corazón palpitó con violencia y no sin cierto temblor, asintió una sola vez.

Después—literalmente— perdió piso cuando Ren la alzó en brazos y subió las escaleras con prisa, no pudiendo aguantar a llegar a la habitación para apoderarse nuevamente de su boca y llegar a destino entre besos y azotes con las paredes, solo allí Ren atacó los botones de su chaqueta, introduciendo sin demora los dedos por debajo de la cafarena y acariciando la piel de su vientre, tanteando ávido hacia sus caderas.

El asalto tan presuroso y plagado de ansia dejaron casi inactiva a Tamao, ella no sabía ordenarse y decidir qué hacer primero, si respirar, detener el temblor de sus manos o taparse con ella la boca e impedir la liberación de sonoros suspiros. Al darse cuenta, Ren tomó sus manos y las llevó a su cuello, volviendo a impulsarla hacia sí mismo.

. — Estira los brazos o lo romperé—. Murmuró entre un nuevo beso mientras sus manos tiraban de la cafarena de Tamao hacia arriba. Ella estaba perdida a hacer lo que le dijera, y eso hizo, quedándose en sujetador ante él.

. — No me mires de así—. Dijo ella, bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Sus brazos por reflejo se elevaron para cubrirla; pero él le sujetó las muñecas sin demasiada fuerza, obligándola poco a poco a descenderlos a sus costados.

. — Me gusta mirarte—. Aseveró él con la mirada llena de contemplación.

Segundos después llevaba uno de sus dedos a acariciar la sedosa piel expuesta con cuidado, como si tuviera temor a poder dañarla de alguna forma. Fue feliz al sentirla respirar pausada contra su toque, su deseo creció como espuma al descender su roce al medio del escote que ofrecía aquella prenda íntima y sentirla temblar.

"_Me agradas"_; le había dicho el día que decidiera saciar un capricho con ella. En ese momento, en aquella habitación, esa frasecita perdía amplitud para lo que estaba permitiéndose sentir por ella. Tenía ganas de agradecerle por ese momento, por estar allí, por permitirle tocarla. Pero como siempre, Tamao nunca supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, nunca supo el nivel de contemplación que alcanzó al verla semidesnuda, al notar la delicada caída de sus hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos, toda ella en perfecta armonía, toda ella para él.

Llevó entonces sus dedos al par de tiras que se aferraban a sus hombros, deslizándolas y descubriendo más de aquella piel que lo llamaba a llenarla de caricias y besos. Cuando lo hizo, Tamao contuvo el aliento; cuando acarició la tersura de uno de sus pechos, ella emitió un gritito de sorpresa, mismo que él ahogó en sus labios al tiempo que se liberaba de su camisa de dormir y apegaba su torso al de ella, sintiéndose desnudos por primera vez.

Tuvieron un breve contacto visual antes que él la alzara de la cintura en medio de un nuevo beso, Tamao se abrazó a su espalda ancha y musculosa sintiendo que caminaba con ella unos pasos. Sintió luego la textura del cubrecama de Ren en su espalda en su espalda y su aroma saltó enseguida impregnándole todo el cuerpo, seduciéndola como lo hacían también sus ojos.

Pudo observar cada línea de su torso y brazos mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, sintió a brevedad sus labios y sus manos pudieron recorrerlo, solo segundos, pues él descendió sin aviso hasta tomar la cumbre de uno de sus pechos con la boca. Tamao emitió un quejido en protesta, abrumada por la sensación de tal contacto; pero él solo le dedicó una sonrisa medio cínica antes de seguir con su deleite.

. — ¡Ren…!—. Exclamó ella agitada.

Él dejó en paz su piel que se había tornado dura y comenzaba a dolerle un poco, besando brevemente su centro antes de tomar atención de su lado izquierdo.

. — Adelante, di todo lo que gustes...—. Le dijo antes de besarlo—. Aquí ya no tienes que decir mi nombre en murmullos como en la pensión—. La besó de nuevo mientras que su mano masajeaba su cintura y ascendía hacia su otro costado—. Aquí Anna no puede entrometerse…—. Murmuró con voz enronquecida—.Y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que guste.

Tamao no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, una parte de ella le reprochaba su conducta y la otra se dedicaba a grabar en su memoria cada mínima sensación, desde la de su pecho, su cuello, sus labios, sus piernas.

Ren estaba encantado y a la vez abrumado, encantado porque la espera había valido la pena, la tenía donde la quería, dispuesta a él, entregada a él y murmurando su nombre entre cortos suspiros, deleitándose con cada espasmo en su inexplorado cuerpo, sintiéndose dueño de cada porción de piel... y abrumado...oh sí... muy abrumado, porque ya podía hacerse a la idea de que aquél sentimiento que se negaba a llamar por su nombre, era incluso más grande de lo que había esperado.

"_Tamao"_ susurró en su mente mientras casi saltaba de orgullo al sentirla acariciar sus hombros. Las caricias sugerentes prosiguieron, haciéndoles arder la piel a cada contacto, pronto las prendas que restaban fueron disminuyendo y terminaron en alguna parte de la habitación.

. — Espera...—. Murmuró Tamao cuando le sintió aproximarse a sus caderas, acariciar sus muslos y aventurarse a la cara interior de sus piernas poco después—. Ren…

El calor de su mano afianzándose en su intimidad hizo que brincara en su sitio, juntó las piernas por instinto; pero solo consiguió atraparlo, segundos después podía oír una risita ahogada por parte de Ren antes que acariciara su muslo izquierdo elevando su pierna alrededor de su cadera. Tamao respiró hondo y soltó el primer gemido cuando lo sintió tocarla íntimamente de nuevo.

Por más que trataba era incapaz de normalizar su respiración, a medida que él la tocaba sólo conseguía agitarse más y sentir el cuerpo a punto de explotarle en un cúmulo de sensaciones que hasta ese entonces no sabía que existían. Sus manos inquietas ante la urgencia de su cuerpo, de pronto actuaron por instinto y recorrieron su propio vientre, elevándose hasta su busto; pero no había alcanzado la sensación de alivio que buscaba cuando Ren tomó sus muñecas y las elevó por sobre su cabeza, reteniéndolas ahí mientras alcanzaba su boca.

. — ¿Sientes tu cuerpo arder, no es así?—. Musitó contra sus labios, las manos de ella trataron de liberarse, pero él entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos impidiéndolo—. Si te suelto será inútil, no serás capaz de saciarte por tu cuenta, me necesitas a mí.

Sus pupilas se encontraron entonces. Tamao lucía febril, pequeñas gotitas de sudor se asomaban por su frente, ella elevaba la cabeza lo suficiente para alcanzarle los labios, estaba excitada y ya cualquier resquicio de timidez había sido expulsado de su cabeza.

. — Sí… te necesito a ti—. Murmuró tras su caricia y dejó de luchar por liberarse, afianzando en cambio sus dedos a los de él.

En cuanto la escuchó hablar, Ren no pudo menos que abrir sinceramente los ojos, sorprendido de que ella hubiera admitido aquello con tal libertad. Luego, al sentir la caricia de sus dedos, flaqueó. Tuvo la necesidad de aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas y liberó una de sus manos para poder estrecharla, emitiendo una especie de gruñido en cuanto la sintió aferrarse a él ya sin temor al contacto total de sus cuerpos.

. —Bienvenida a mi mundo—. Murmuró antes de reclamar sus labios una vez más.

Habría querido decirle entonces, que él conocía de ese "Ardor" porque lo venía experimentando por ella por demasiado tiempo; porque solamente ella era capaz de darle alivio; pero una vez más calló y se regocijó en la aceptación de su cuerpo al suyo. Sintió su propia excitación elevarse a extremos insospechados cuando ella rodeó su cadera espontáneamente con su pierna, adoró la sensación de sus manos acariciándole la espalda y casi sin meditarlo, el contacto más íntimo dio su primera estocada.

Se maldijo segundos después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sólo el gritito de Tamao y sus dedos apretando con fiereza lo alertaron y de pronto se quedó quieto, ensartado entre la cálida estrechez femenina, contrayéndose a su alrededor, resistiéndose a la invasión que la había tomado por asalto, sin aviso.

Pronto la sintió retraerse, pero llevó las manos a su espalda baja impidiéndolo. Ella buscó sus ojos y le imploró por su libertad con pequeñas lagrimitas colándose por sus pestañas. El muro de orgullo cayó un poco más y Ren se acercó a sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas con los labios al tiempo que la estrechaba.

. — Lo siento…—. Murmuró en voz baja—. Lo siento, Tamao…

Jamás había pretendido herirla, bien sabía de su inocencia y por mucho había imaginado ese momento, se había prometido respetar un ritmo lento para que ella se acoplara a él en su medida y a su tiempo. Pero nada había salido como quería, solo porque se había dejado llevar.

. — Sujétate a mí...—. Susurró, dirigiendo sus labios a su cuello, tratando de estimularla, de lograr que se relajara de nuevo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no moverse de más y dañarla otra vez. Buscó después su boca y casi bendijo a los cielos cuando la sintió responderle con suavidad—. Mírame, Tamao… mírame siempre...

Entonces, sin dejar de verla a los ojos consiguió que su cuerpo descansara nuevamente sobre el cubrecama, su unión inactiva ya comenzaba a dolerle a él; pero soportó aquello, se lo merecía por casi echar a perder su primer encuentro. Notó la tensión de Tamao cuando él se movió, sujetó entonces su mano, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos nuevamente.

. — Iremos despacio… pero el dolor no se irá si no te relajas—. Le habló con toda la suavidad posible y trató de moverse, recibiendo un fuerte apretón en su mano.

Tamao ahogó un murmullo sintiendo aquél "Dolor" propagándose por su sexo, como si alguien estuviera encendiera brasas dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se centró en las palabras de Ren, respiró profundo entonces y trató de moverse ella esta vez. El dolor regresó, ella emitió un quejido y Ren trató de apartarse.

. — Espera…

. — Te estoy haciendo daño—. Contestó él; pero Tamao le rodeó con su pierna deteniéndolo y provocándose dolor de nuevo—. Tamao…

Un movimiento más, y luego otro, Ren se sintió culpable al sentir una ola de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal, no se suponía que sólo él experimentara aquello, podía ver el rostro de Tamao teñido de dolor mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse.

. — Bésame, por favor…—. Musitó ella en un sollozo pequeño.

Ren agradeció que lo pidiera, porque a esas alturas él ya no tenía una idea de qué hacer, no podía moverse por temor de lastimarla, no podía alejarse porque ella se lo impedía. Había estado estático hasta ella le dijo qué hacer…

Recobró su papel entonces, besó su frente, sus párpados cerrados y llorosos y luego llenó sus labios en movimientos suaves y cariñosos. Tamao correspondió enseguida y pronto le sintió entremezclar los dedos en su cabello. Deseó creer entonces que él estaba mimándola, que lo hacía porque así le nacía hacerlo y no solo porque ella se lo había pedido. Así, su mente se relajó y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo volvió a moverse contra Ren.

El ya familiar dolor fue haciéndose más débil a medida que los segundos transcurrían. Ren también se había abandonado al beso que Tamao le había pedido, no fue consciente del momento en que empezó a moverse al ritmo que ella imponía, lento primero y después asemejándose a una especie de danza cadenciosa.

Un nuevo quejido escapando de sus labios le alertó de nuevo, pero al abrir los ojos ya no vio aquella sombra de dolor en sus gestos. Tamao al fin comenzaba a sentir el tan ansiado placer. Sólo entonces se permitió relajarse y comenzar a experimentar a plenitud la sensación de estar dentro de ella, de ser uno con ella.

Memorizó cada suspiro ahogado, adoró las veces en que su nombre escapó de sus labios sin mácula de rencor por la tensión pasada; él mismo ahogó la necesidad de clamar su nombre al ocupar su boca contra la piel de su cuello, besando, humedeciendo, recorriéndolo con los dientes y elevándose sobre ella hasta alcanzar sus labios y quitarse mutuamente el aliento.

Desde entonces la reclamó como suya, era suya en todos los sentidos y él, aunque Tamao lo pusiera en duda siempre; estaba completamente en sus manos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estaban de nuevo ahí, de nuevo en una de sus cotidianas citas; pero en un tenor completamente distinto. Ren conocía al dedillo cada parte de su cuerpo así como Tamao lo conocía a él; no había necesidad de la cadencia en ese momento.

. — Dilo de nuevo…—. Dijo Ren y Tamao elevó la mirada, confusa.

Ella se mantuvo analítica de la situación, la mirada de Ren era indescifrable, profunda como pocas veces, limpia y gentil.

. — ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ren?—. Respondió ella.

. — Lo que debí hacer al escucharte. Dilo Tamao… lo que dijiste antes de salir, repítelo… por favor.

¿Ren Tao pidiendo "por favor"?, aquello la desconcertó todavía más.

. — ¿Estás burlándote de mí?—. Cuestionó Tamao.

. — Ni remotamente cerca; pero estoy siendo egoísta de nuevo y quiero creer que tengo una segunda oportunidad—. Contestó Ren, entonces avanzó hacia ella—. Dijiste que me amabas.

Ella bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

. — ¿Fue mentira?

Tamao apretó fuerte las manos en puños. Eso era lo que quería, escucharle arrepentirse de haber quebrantado la regla principal entre ellos, nuevamente salir victorioso e impune de todo.

. — Porque yo…—. Iba a agregar Ren cuando ella le miró en medio de un sollozo contenido.

. — No—. Respondió y su voz se escuchó rota—. Te amo… aunque te moleste saberlo, ¡Te amo y no me importa si crees que soy una tonta por hacerlo o…!

Él sonrió

. — Con una vez era suficiente—. Le cortó Ren, aprovechando su desconcierto para enlazar su cintura con los brazos—. Y nunca he pensado que seas tonta.

Tamao boqueó cual pez fuera del agua, completamente fuera de pista, no alcanzando a formularse una explicación medianamente coherente cuando él la besó.

... después de todo, Ren sabía que _ "Esa era la forma en la que debió reaccionar entonces"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUARTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora. :), espero sus comentarios n.n.

Los quiere

**Paola Alarsil.**

.

.


	5. Conexión

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V:**** Conexión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tamao sintió diferente esa forma de besarla, no había vestigio del fuego abrasante acostumbrado entre ellos a la hora de estar juntos; sino que había ternura, cuidado… casi miedo. Podía tildarla de casta a comparación de la usual prisa que solía llevar con ella.

Ren vivía una sensación de "revelación" mientras tanto, revelación que se había iniciado cuando pensó que perdería a Tamao para siempre. Al fin permitía que todo fluyera, al fin se liberaba de los límites por él impuestos y los trasgredía con gusto; había decidido alejarse de arrebatos y pasiones absorbentes como había venido haciendo desde que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, por eso su beso fue casi etéreo y luego se dedicó a mirarla... de pronto solo quería la paz y la calidez que ella desprendía, aunque actuaba con miedo… si, un enorme miedo a ser rechazado.

Aquella casa, "Punto de encuentro discreto"; dejó de ser tal, no volvería a los pasos errados y lo transformaría en su refugio, el suyo y el de ella, porque no serían desahogos sexuales ni arrebatos íntimos los que tendrían cabida nunca más en esos muros... solo amor.

Solo amor deseó en cuanto aspiró el aroma de ella, aroma de mujer creada y moldeada a su cuerpo, a sí mismo. Pese a ser tan diferentes la reconocía a partir de ese día como su complemento.

. — Ren...—. Empezó ella, no entendía la inescrutable mirada del shaman, en tanto que él parecía estar en un lugar lejano.

. — _"La conozco... quizá mejor y más profundo que nadie, como nadie la conoce y como nadie jamás la conocerá"_—. Pensaba Ren perdido en las facciones femeninas.

Elevó entonces su mano con intención de acariciar su mejilla; breve acercamiento y todo de lo que era capaz era de rozar un poco su cabello, como si de pronto no supiera cómo tocarla.

. — No te irás, Tamao—. Dijo Ren rompiendo su mutismo.

. — Quieres impedir algo que ya he decidido—. Respondió ella decepcionada—. ¿Te es más cómodo retenerme? ¡Deja de tratar de enredarme!

Caminó entonces unos pasos hacia la pequeña terracita de la habitación, sin llegar a salir.

. — ¿Qué harás esta vez?, ¿Secuestrarme?... puede que no me dejes salir hoy, pero entonces será mañana o el día después de ese ¿Qué más da?—. Respondió Tamao—. De todas formas voy a...

. —No hoy...—. Le interrumpió Ren tomando de sus hombros para hacerla girar hacia él y fijar la mirada en sus orbes—. No mañana... ni el día que siga a ese. No has sido capaz de terminar conmigo y alejarme. Aún si te diera otra chance de decirlo, no serías capaz... y por los Grandes Espíritus, yo no voy a darte más oportunidades.

. — Crees que soy de tu propiedad, ¿No es cierto?—. Espetó ella y trató de alejarlo—. Que debo hacer lo que quieres, cuando tú lo quieres…

. — Otra vez estás malentendiendo todo, pones palabras en mi boca que jamás diría—. Reclamó Ren.

. — ¿Y qué quieres que piense?—. Contestó Tamao persistiendo en su intento de liberarse—. Me tienes aquí, me abrazas, me besas, ¡No dices nada y solo abres la boca para ordenar!

. — No fue una orden, fue una afirmación, ¿Qué en todo este tiempo no has notado que…?—. Trató de decir Ren; pero Tamao consiguió zafarse de sus manos.

. — ¿Qué?

Ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos le hizo callar y arrepentirse por todo ese tiempo de ausencia, Tamao lucía triste, decepcionada y Ren sabía que era su culpa, solo su culpa.

. — Por última vez, déjame marchar—. Le dijo ella.

Entonces realizó su último intento de huida, pensando vanamente que esta vez podría completarlo; pero sin mucha fuerza, sin brusquedad y casi como un movimiento planeado, Ren la detuvo enlazando su talle con su brazo, desde ahí la miró de reojo.

. — No puedo—. Murmuró al fin—. Pídeme cualquier cosa salvo eso.

Tamao dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Ren llevó las manos a sus mejillas acariciando y limpiando el rastro acuoso de ellas, la mujer negó con la cabeza resistiéndose a ese doble juego suyo y en un arrebato desesperado porque le creyera, él la besó con dulzura unos segundos.

. — Quédate Tamao… quédate por favor—. Susurró y aferró su cintura mientras encontraba de nuevo su boca.

El beso, si bien no se volvió apasionado como solía tornarse; luego de un rato, los sumergió a ambos en una tierna sensación de plenitud. Tamao ya conocía la rutina y estaba segura que no podría resistirlo; por eso dejó que la librara de su saco y que acercara su cuerpo al suyo; permitió cada caricia como siempre, preguntándose por qué aquellas eran tan calmadas.

Ren se sentía encantado con sentirla; siempre le había gustado, le gustaban sus estremecimientos, sus suspiros ahogados contra su cuello, él simplemente no podría vivir sin ello y sin su calidez. _"Me amas y por los Grandes Espíritus, yo no puedo vivir sin ti"_, pensó en medio de su caricia, más seguro que nunca de que ni en un millón de años estaría saciado de esa mujer, de su mujer.

La habitación se iluminó de pronto con una tenue luz azulina que dibujaba sombras entre los muebles y sus cuerpos, Tamao respondía cada roce con todo de sí misma, tomando aquella cercanía como una despedida al muy puro estilo de Ren. Su mente y corazón chocaron en estrepitosa lucha y tras debatirse un buen rato, decidió que liberaría su amor una última vez, permitiéndose acariciar a Ren con todo el cariño que había restringido como autoprotección; por eso no opuso resistencia cuando él besó su cuello…

…definitivamente ese sería el inicio de todo... en este caso, el inicio del fin.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde ella se hallaba acostada de lado sobre la cama; ya sin su cafarena habitual, pero con el sujetador puesto; detrás de ella y abrazándola por la cintura estaba Ren; ninguno dormía, ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir aquella calma, uno porque tenía quizá demasiado qué decir y ni idea de cómo comenzar, otra por temor de iniciar una discusión.

La luz de luna se posaba suavemente sobre sus pieles en contacto, el brazo de Ren se había mantenido alrededor de la cintura femenina, la cercanía de su cuerpo a su espalda, le daba a Tamao el calor suficiente para compensar el airecillo frío colándose por la ventana abierta. De pronto, sintió movimiento, el colchón tras ella se hundió un poco y segundos más tarde Ren se asomaba por un lado de su hombro.

. — Tamao, tú…—. Dijo Ren, su voz sonaba sorprendentemente insegura, tanto que Tamao sintió un vuelco a la altura del estómago al no saber qué esperar—. ¿Tú me darías un beso?

Tamao giró por completo hacia él, la extrañeza en su mirada no se hizo esperar. Primero el "Por favor", y ahora Ren pedía permiso. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo ahí?

. — ¿Vas a decir lo que sucede contigo?—. Preguntó ella, comenzando a considerar que Ren o estaba jugando o estaba loco.

Sin embargo, él pareció sonrojarse levemente, dejándole sin ánimo de continuar su réplica… era la primera vez que le veía sonrojarse. Luego siguió con los ojos el trazo ascendente que Ren dibujaba con el dorso de sus dedos sobre su hombro, sintiendo un respingo cuando volvió a chocar la mirada con la suya.

. — ¿Qué habrías respondido aquél día?—. Dijo él.

. — ¿Qué?—. Aquellas preguntas no tenían sentido.

. — Si te lo hubiese pedido de esta forma...—. Continuó él con voz suave—. Si no hubiera tomado simplemente lo que quería ¿Qué hubieras respondido?

. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?—. Preguntó ella todavía sin entender.

Ren curvó la boca en un amago de sonrisa.

. — Porque quiero saber...—. Respondió entonces.

. — Yo también quiero saber...—. Interrumpió Tamao, de pronto con demasiada ansiedad reflejándose en su voz.

Se apoyó en sus antebrazos para semi enderezarse y Ren también lo hizo, su amago de sonrisa volvió tornándose insegura unos segundos antes de respirar hondo y asentir, procurando no desviar la mirada de la suya.

. — Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras—. Aseguró él y trató de no desviar la mirada a los labios que Tamao inconscientemente se humedecía.

Ella reunía valor, no sabía hasta cuándo iba a durar aquél ímpetu por "hablar" en Ren y ya consideraba que solo le dejase preguntar una sola cosa, para después volver a su ostracismo habitual. Debía ser cuidadosa.

. — ¿Por qué yo?—. Pronunció al fin Tamao y su corazón palpitó más a prisa sin que pudiera contenerlo—. Ese día en… en la pensión... ¿Por qué yo?

Ren pensó que la pregunta sería un tanto más complicada que la que había empleado Tamao. Aquello le permitió sentirse algo más en calma, serenar su ansia y responder directamente, sin titubeo y con toda la sinceridad posible.

Elevó la mano hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y enroscando suavemente el índice en un mechón de cabello rosa. Luego volvió a mirarla, Tamao lucía expectante, impaciente, y también temerosa ante la posible respuesta.

. — Porque desde que te vi en casa de Yoh, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza—. Confesó Ren—. Tu cara, tu sonrisa…

Entonces, sorteando la cercanía, inclinó la cabeza levemente hasta alcanzar a aspirar el mechón que tenía entre sus dedos, para luego dejarlo caer delicadamente y regresar su mirada a la de ella.

. — Tu aroma... toda tú, me atraía. Despertaste instintos que no consideraba importantes, que luego no pude ni quise contener.

. — P-Pero yo...—. Titubeó ella bajando la mirada en el acto. Ella no había hecho nada a consciencia, no había hecho nada en especial… tan solo, tan solo había sido amable, atenta, como siempre… ¿Acaso había mandado un mal mensaje con ello? ¿En qué momento…? ¿En qué…?

. — No lo hiciste a conciencia—. La voz de Ren interrumpió sus pensamientos, un momento después él mismo elevaba su rostro al tomarle suavemente del mentón—. No tienes la intención de provocar a las personas, pero lo haces...

Luego los dedos que sujetaban su rostro volvieron a acariciarle la mejilla.

. — Eres tan bonita...—. Le susurró y uno de sus dedos acarició la punta de la nariz de Tamao, sonriendo un poco cuando la vio sonrojarse—. Y ni siquiera eres consciente que lo eres ¿Cierto?

Se detuvo unos segundos a evaluar sus gestos. El ansia de Tamao inicial se había desvanecido, ahora lucía insegura, casi como si no le creyera pese a estarle diciendo todo aquello con el corazón en la mano.

. — Apuesto a que lo estás dudando en este momento—. Afirmó él y Tamao se encogió de hombros—. No importa cuántas veces te lo diga. Aún… aún no me has respondido.

. — ¿Eh?

. — Si yo te hubiera pedido un beso, sabiendo de antemano que acataría lo que dijeras... ¿Qué habrías respondido?—. Dijo Ren, ella tragó en seco.

¿Qué habría respondido?, ¿Cómo saberlo?, el beso le había tomado por asalto, después solo se había dedicado a renegar de su propia debilidad al no haber podido frenar a Ren, al haber sucumbido y al no poder sacarlo de su cabeza por varios días. ¿Qué habría respondido? Le preguntaba… cerró los ojos un momento tratando de traer ese recuerdo de regreso.

. — Quizá no habría dicho nada—. Respondió Tamao sentándose por completo y mirando al frente—. Me habría asustado lo suficiente como para desmayarme en el mejor de los casos para ti... o en el peor de los casos, te habría echado encima a Dai Tengu.

Él ahogó una corta risa.

. — Supuse que dirías algo parecido—. Dijo él.

. — Estuve confundida—. Soltó Tamao él dejó de reír por completo.

. — Lo lamento—. Dijo él—. Sé que debiste pensar que me burlé de ti...

. — Se trataba de quienes éramos—. Interrumpió Tamao—. Tú eras uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh, jamás habíamos charlado de más, ni… ni interactuado de alguna forma que me previniera de lo que ibas a hacer. Fue lógico sentirme usada.

. — No sé cómo explicarlo, Tamao—. Dijo Ren—. No soy bueno siendo expresivo, nunca antes necesité ser expresivo para darme a entender; contigo precisaba ser diferente, me di cuenta apenas.

Tamao contuvo el aire y se le quedó mirando. Jamás los ojos de Ren habían lucido tan claros, tanto, que a través de la oscuridad de la habitación, estuvo segura que si se lo proponía, él podría leerle hasta el más recóndito rincón del alma. Ren por su parte sentía algo similar, por primera vez en su vida estaba exponiendo sus pensamientos más íntimos, lo había decidido y no planeaba dar marcha atrás, rogando al cielo porque ella declinara al final la oferta de los Asakura, rogando porque decidiera quedarse.

. — Yo no sabía cómo acercarme—. Prosiguió él—. No sabía cómo actuar contigo, me perturbabas lo suficiente como para renegar contra mí mismo por mi falta de autocontrol. Muchas veces decidía alejarme definitivamente… pero aparecías como por invocación y mi determinación se hacía trizas.

. — ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada de esto antes?—. Preguntó Tamao, él sonrió de lado.

. — Porque pensaba que existían cosas que no debían entenderse, que estaban más que demostradas—. Contestó Ren—. Creí que no necesitabas saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, porque seguías aquí, porque te tenía conmigo… sé que suena egoísta porque solo he reaccionado ante la idea de perderte, sé que he sido egoísta contigo. Incluso desde tu primer beso.

Tamao dudaba que él supiera eso, frunció un poco la boca en un mohín de cansancio y de alivio a la vez, luego pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos antes de volver su atención al shaman.

. — Tú siempre me has desconcertado—. Murmuró en voz baja—. Y sí… fuiste mi primer beso.

. — Lo sé...—. Contestó Ren y bajó la mirada—. Quizá tenías otras expectativas...

Se escuchó la primera risita irónica de Tamao.

. — ¿Qué pasa?

. — Nada… —. Titubeó Tamao unos segundos antes de decidir que si estaban en la etapa de ser honestos, no vendría bien que fuera ella quien se guardara sus pensamientos—. Es que nunca me detuve a pensar en eso… en un beso.

Bajó entonces la mirada apenada al recordar sus ilusiones infantiles al respecto. Como toda chica, ella había querido que su primer beso fuera "De cuento de hadas", no iba a decirle eso a Ren, por mucho que se estuvieran sincerando, a esas alturas le resultaba vergonzoso.

. — Yo me di cuenta que era el primero en cuanto te toqué—. Dijo Ren—. Nunca supe explicarme por qué…

. — No vayas por ahí, Ren. Olvídalo, no es nada...

. — No te avergüences... quisiera saber...—. Dijo elevando su rostro con su mano de nuevo, ella apretó los labios.

"_¿Qué más da?"_ se dijo Tamao entonces y respiró hondo antes de desviar la mirada.

. — Nunca me detuve a pensar en un beso, porque simplemente creí que nunca llegaría—. Pronunció sin captar la mirada anonadada de Ren—. Nunca…

Rió un poco de sí misma, sonrojándose levemente.

. — Nunca me había enamorado así antes.

Ren sabía a lo que se refería; sin querer Tamao hacía alusión a su viejo e infantil amor por Yoh Asakura, sin embargo, en aquella sencilla frase, también entendió, que si bien ella no negaba sus sentimientos, admitía que ambos amores era distintos. Con Yoh jamás se había atrevido a hacer ni el 10 % de lo que se había permitido con él, técnicamente él era el primero en su vida en todo cuando había de importante en Tamao Tamamura, y eso, lo hacía sentir especial ¿Y por qué no? También poderoso.

La escuchó reír de nuevo y después la vio cubrir sus ojos con una mano, seguramente sintiéndose avergonzada.

. — Ni siquiera pensé que alguna vez yo iba a hacer… pues… todo esto—. Agregó Tamao

. — ¿Por qué no?—. Fue la pregunta instantánea de Ren.

"_Pues porque soy Tamao, solo Tamao"_, pensó ella en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Pese a haber desarrollado un carácter más fuerte y determinado gracias a haber interpretado a Anna por largos 6 años, en el fondo, ella sentía que seguía y seguiría siendo _"Solo Tamao"_, y "Tamao" nunca había sido considerada especial por el cúmulo de sus inseguridades y su timidez. "Tamao" era la chica de la vida poco interesante, quizá aburrida y hasta rutinaria, útil en ocasiones, servicial todo el tiempo, nunca lo suficientemente importante… esa era "Tamao", esa era ella en el fondo.

. — Eres lo que todo hombre desea—. Dijo Ren en contradicción a sus pensamientos deprimentes. Ella pareció esconder la cabeza—. Eres lista, cauta… fuerte…

Tamao pareció reír de esa última palabra.

. — Lo dices porque tuve que interpretar a Anna por mucho tiempo—. Dijo Tamao.

. — Fuiste fuerte por eso, sí… adoptaste un papel de madre que no te correspondía y lograste mantener a salvo al hijo de Yoh—. Dijo Ren—. Pero eres fuerte por más que eso. Tienes que serlo para haber podido conmigo, eres fuerte por tener las agallas de admitir tus sentimientos—. Ella se sonrojó y Ren sonrió—. Eres tan fácil de sonrojar… siempre me ha gustado eso, y la forma en la que te estremeces simplemente me vuelve loco…

Tamao no pudo evitar un ligero temblor cuando Ren se inclinó a besar su hombro con levedad.

. — Exactamente de esa forma—. Añadió él mirándole complacido—. En verdad… No eres consciente de tu propio atractivo, ¿O sí?

. — Ya… ya deja de decir esas cosas—. Respondió ella saliendo de su alcance acercándose al pie de la cama, donde abrazó sus rodillas y se encogió un poco para no tener que verlo.

Ren la contempló unos segundos antes de decidir acercarse. Apreció la curva de su cintura, la suave piel de su espalda semidesnuda y sus hombros menudos uniéndose a la gracilidad de su delgado cuello semi cubierto por algunos cabellos rosas. La sintió retraerse al estar a sus espaldas; no obstante no dio marcha atrás y se acercó parsimoniosamente por encima de su hombro, acercándose lo más posible a su oído derecho.

. — Eres lo más bonito que he visto—. Pronunció con voz algo ronca y decidida, Tamao giró el rostro hacia él por la sorpresa.

Él pudo ver que no le creía con tan solo una mirada, más cuando sin decir nada trató de rehuirle, pero Ren se adelantó a su intención y tomó su hombro impidiendo que se levantara de la cama.

. — Lo eres…—. Afirmó Ren—. Hoy me has dicho más de una vez que nunca puedes adivinar lo que pasa por mi cabeza… ahora voy a decírtelo. He sido un estúpido al creer que no necesitabas oírlo.

. — Ren, yo…

. — Me cautivaste desde el momento en que te vi en la pensión—. Dijo Ren sin permitirle que le interrumpiera—. Por primera vez en mi vida perdí noción del tiempo y espacio y solo importabas tú…

Pausó un poco tanteando a notar en la mirada de Tamao si ella ya le estaba creyendo; pero aquella inseguridad seguía empecinado en sus orbes rosas. Entonces continuó.

. — Para mí, eres preciosa—. Añadió y ella se sonrojó—. Mira en mis ojos y te darás cuenta que no miento ni estoy exagerando, te lo digo con la misma certeza con la que te diría que el sol brilla cada mañana.

Desvió entonces la mirada en un rápido recorrido por los contornos de su cuerpo, deteniéndose levemente en el centro de su escote expuesto y después en sus labios entreabiertos que ella humedecía inconscientemente con la punta de su lengua de vez en cuando.

. — Me atraes, cada parte de ti me atrae como no tienes una idea…—. Los ojos de ella titilaron nerviosos—. Eres algo que necesito, algo de lo que no puedo, de lo que no quiero prescindir o siquiera pensar en sustituir. Para que te hagas una idea… para mí, eres como una gota de agua dulce en medio de un mar en el que soy náufrago voluntario.

Para entonces se había colocado estratégicamente frente a ella, sonrió un poco ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Tamao y entonces la tomó sutilmente del mentón, acercando su rostro al suyo.

. — Me tienes por completo, Tamao—. Confesó con voz ronca y sin parpadear—. Y eso asusta… porque soy completamente insaciable de ti.

¿Ren tenía miedo?, eso no podía creerlo aunque se esforzase en hacerlo.

. — No crees en lo que te digo—. Intuyó él.

. — Yo… yo quiero hacerlo—. Logró decir ella, y en verdad quería creerlo, pero una vieja sensación de poder ser usada nuevamente le atemorizaba.

. — Me tienes—. Repitió él—. ¿Entiendes eso?... es más poder del que jamás he dado a nadie sobre mí, y te lo he dado por completo…

. — Ren…

Él captó su mirada, asegurando que toda su atención estuviera puesta en lo que iba a decirle

. —No solo no hallo saciedad de ti, de tu roce y de tu cuerpo—. Recitó con real candor en cada sílaba—. No hallo saciedad en esto que siento por ti… me cansa, me agita, me eleva… por mucho tiempo no quise pensar en eso, ni siquiera pretendí darle un nombre… pero si no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es.

Luego el silencio reinó, roto apenas por la respiración de ella contenida de emoción, sus labios se entreabrían tratando de vocalizar algo sin éxito, elevó la mirada brillante hasta toparse con la suya, supo que esperaba una respuesta, técnicamente ella lo había dicho primero; sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo otra vez. Entonces solo quedaba obedecer a su cuerpo.

Suavemente elevó la mano, dudosa en apoyarse en su hombro o acariciar su rostro. Se sentía como si fuera a dar su primer beso, nerviosa, y llena de ansias, por lo que fue acercándose a él y con cierta lentitud le besó con todo el amor en su alma, una vez… dos veces, tranquila y cariñosa, hasta que le sintió responder con fuerza, primero con los labios, luego con la mano en su cintura reclamando su cercanía obligándola a enderezarse y apoyarse en sus rodillas.

Abrieron los ojos a la vez, sus bocas a escasa distancia reclamaban por aire y a la vez se negaban a abandonarse por completo, ella tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Ren le tenía enlazada de su cintura y parte de su espalda baja.

. — Di que no te irás—. Susurró Ren—. Di que te quedarás a mi lado.

. — Si lo digo y a final de cuentas eres tú el que se va primero, vas a romperme el corazón—. Respondió Tamao.

Él abandonó su cintura y dirigió su mano hacia su rostro, apartando algunos cabellos de su frente.

. — Mañana y todos los días que sigan, seguiré contigo… sabes que nunca doy mi palabra en vano—. Le prometió, el corazón de ella retumbó fuerte en su pecho. Había cerrado los ojos en intento de creer en sus palabras una vez más.

Sintió el corazón de Ren latir suave y calmo bajo su palma, lo que le dio la certeza que no estaba mintiendo; se regocijó en ello y tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría, echándole los brazos al cuello en menos de dos segundos, sintiéndole inspirar de su cuello enseguida y abrazarla con fuerza.

Después el tiempo dejó de ser un continuo martirio para ambos, convirtiéndose en el cómplice de la expresión de su amor. El todo práctico Ren había hallado en sí mismo, cabida para los tan "afamados" sentimientos; contradictoriamente a lo que había pensado, se sentía libre, como si se hubiera deshecho de un gran peso que llevaba a cuestas sin saberlo.

La cadencia inició tan naturalmente entre ellos como familiar les era respirar. Allí, asida a su pecho, Tamao entregó la parte de su corazón que tanto había resguardado, se permitió besar, acariciar, y dominar de vez en cuando; se regocijó al escuchar por primera vez su nombre escapando de la garganta de Ren en suspiros roncos y anhelantes, murmullos ansiosos pronunciando la palabra _**"Amor"**_ por primera vez en directo… no sentía más aquél vacío en su mente, Ren lo había llenado con las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

"_Soy suya, y él es mío"_ pensó en el momento cumbre de su unión, descubriendo un lado suyo que podía ser tan o más posesivo que el mismo Ren. _"Te amo"_ susurró en un suspiro ahogado antes de sentirle hundir la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, exhausto.

Ren a su vez, descubrió que si bien su pasión escasamente podía ser contenida cuando se trataba de ella, ambos eran capaces de lograr algo sublime, conexo, y tierno que los sumía en el más placentero agotamiento, allá donde sus respiraciones dolían de tanto tratar de normalizarse, donde sus corazones acababan bombeando tan rápido que eran capaces de escucharse en medio de la habitación.

Quería eso por el resto de su vida. Ni más ni menos.

. — Anna va a enfadarse conmigo mañana… a estas alturas ya debe saber que no estoy en casa—. Comentó Tamao cuando su respiración comenzaba a serenarse. Sus dedos tanteaban el vientre masculino por inercia.

Ren sonrió algo irónico y atrapó su mano, logrando mayor cercanía al tenerla apoyada en su pecho.

. — Anna va a tratar de asesinarme mañana—. Le respondió, Tamao enseguida elevó el rostro, preocupada—. Lo que nos deja un par de horas para dormir e ir a la pensión.

. — Ren, ¿Acaso estás…?

. — ¿…diciendo que mañana iré contigo a Funbari?, Sí…—. Contestó él, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Ella es responsable por ti ante los Asakura, y aunque me eche encima un par de demonios, ya va siendo hora que se acostumbre a la idea de vernos juntos.

. — P-Pero…

. — Supongo que Yoh ya lo intuye, parece despistado; pero es más intuitivo de lo que me gustaría—. Dijo Ren entonces giró un poco el rostro para verla—. ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

. — No es eso, claro que sí—. Respondió ella—. Es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa. ¿E-Eso quiere decir que somos…?

Tal era su nivel de conexión que Ren supo enseguida el tenor de la pregunta y antes que pudiera terminarla se acercó a su rostro besando suavemente sus labios.

. — No nos pongas nombres, no los necesitamos entre nosotros—. Murmuró despacio y ante la mirada confusa de ella no tuvo más que resignarse de nuevo a completar la idea—. Los demás pueden decir lo que gusten; que tenemos una relación o que eres mi novia…

. — _"¿Y no lo soy?"_—. Pensó Tamao.

. — Nosotros no necesitamos esos títulos, Tamao… por momentos, eres mi novia—. Continuó él—. Otras en cambio eres mi mujer, mi compañera, mi amiga… mi amor ¿Lo entiendes? No puedes reducirlo, no _puedes_ reducirte a un título, al menos no para mí.

. — Nunca habría imaginado el alcance de tus pensamientos—. Respondió Tamao serenando la mirada y apoyando el mentón sobre su pecho.

. — Soy una persona muy compleja—. Se vanaglorió él unos segundos—. Así que… ¿Estás lista para afrontar lo que viene?

Tamao rozó su mejilla contra su piel y dejó sobre él un suave beso.

. — En tanto estés conmigo—. Respondió.

. — _Siempre_—. Dijo Ren y ella contuvo el aliento antes se elevarse un poco y acomodarse en su pecho sintiendo enseguida como él la cubría con la sábana y la enlazaba a su cuerpo.

_Siempre_ había dicho el que jamás incluía esa palabra en su vocabulario. Tamao sonrió reconfortada por el calor de Ren, sintiéndose plena antes de sucumbir al sueño y al agotamiento de su cuerpo. _"Siempre"_… guardó ese momento en el lugar más seguro y fuerte de su corazón.

"_Con eso me basta"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

:')

Listo, he ahí el final del fic

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mil disculpas por la demora.

Un besote enorme y miles de gracias por leer =D… Oh y para mayor referencia, me inspiré en "Insatiable" de Darren Hayes, según yo una de las canciones más sugerentes que he escuchado hasta ahora, desde la voz y la música hasta la letra… Oh mi Dios.

**Paola Alarsil**

* * *

.

.

**REVIEWS**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Stellar BS—.** Te dije que te iba a gustar, no tanto la espera, pero ha quedado mono el fic =D, en serio traté de que Ren sea un poco más brusco; pero creo que así quedó bonito :')! (Quiero un par, uno de repuesto por si se avería el primero), jojo, dije que hoy y hoy puse el final =D, espero que te haga pasar un buen rato =D, nos leemos en el chat XD

.

.

.

.

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao—.** ¡Hola Fer!, Lo sé, soy Flash =D Jajajaja, no mentira, en sí la historia la tenía ya escrita, solo me faltaba el final y encima era One-shoot, ya al final decidí separarlo por capítulos O:), me da mucha alegría que te guste "**Insatiable"**, y punto para mí si te pareció tierno, la idea es esa… (Por más que me esfuerzo no me sale escribir puro sexo y sexo y sexo XD)…. =O espero que no te de la crisis del lector xD, un beso enorme y mil gracias por leer :')


End file.
